no todo es como siempre lo esperamos
by kira 511
Summary: ... Jade es una agente oficial y Tori es la chica nueva en Los Ángeles; por alguna extraña razón un asesino psicópata la quiere matar, sera capaz Jade de salvar a Tori y salvarse así misma... una historia llena de suspenso, acción, drama, romance y mucho mas; pero sobre todo un fic donde no todo sera como siempre lo esperas.
1. Jade West

**Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, tenia este capitulo desde hace como 4 meses(creo) y solo hasta hoy pude publicarlo, asi que espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**POV. JADE.**

Me encontraba atada y amordazada, en una especie de cuarto, el cual tenía las ventanas medio selladas con tablas de madera, razón por la cual entraba muy poca luz. A mi lado se encontraba la persona más importante para mí en este mundo, el amor de mi vida, si… bueno sé que suena algo cursi de mi parte pero lo es.

La miro y trato de decirle con la mirada que "no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien a pesar de que no lo parezca, que no dejare que le hagan más daño".

Cada vez que la miraba a mi lado no lo podía evitar, un sentimiento de culpa llenaba todo mi ser, no puedo creer que ella esté AQUÍ!. Todo por mi CULPA!.. Me siento tan estúpida, como es que deje que esto sucediera, si hubiera manejado mejor el caso seguramente no estaríamos en esta situación.

Para que mentir lo que es bastante obvio, me encontraba aterrada, tenía ganas de llorar de la rabia que sentía hacia mí misma, pero no lo haría, no lo hare, no delante de ella y mucho menos le daría ese gusto a ese maldito traidor.

De repente escucho el crujido de la madera del piso, lo que me saca de mis pensamientos por un momento, eso solo significa una cosa, que él se acercaba. Al levantar mi vista me encuentro con esa mirada seria llena de odio, rencor y desprecio; pero no solo eso sino también logro ver el brillo de un enorme cuchillo.

Por inercia intento mover mis manos y pronunciar algo pero me es imposible por la maldita mordaza, solo veo como el tipo se acerca dispuesto a atacarme...

Jumm…. Supongo que se preguntaran como carajos llegue aquí, bueno para eso solo debemos regresar un poco en el tiempo a mas o menos unos 6 meses.

…/….

A penas desperté fui directamente a la ducha, el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Cuando termino de bañarme me visto, simplemente me coloco unos jeans negros, camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos converse negros, desayuno, termino uno y que otro arreglo para ultimo verme frente al espejo y sonreír al recordar que día era hoy, mi primer día de mi último año de preparatoria, antes de irme a la universidad.

Mi nombre es Jadelyn August West, pero prefiero que me llamen Jade, tengo 17 años, soy un poco alta para mi edad, tengo el cabello liso de color negro, ojos azules y de piel blanca. -Aaahh… al fin mi último año escolar- pensé en voz alta.

Observo el reloj, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases comenzaran, así que bajo en busca de mi auto, un Nissán nRt, y no me toma más de 10 minutos llegar al colegio.

- Hola Jade, cuanto tiempo, como estas? – me saluda mi mejor amigo Brayan, un joven alto, un año mayor que yo, pelo negro y ojos como de un azul muy claro tirando a gris y piel como la mía.

- Hola Brayan, bien y tú? Que tal tus vacaciones?

- Súper!, la pase estupendo en España, debiste a ver ido con nosotros.

- Si me hubiera gustado, pero sabes que tenía que trabajar y sobre todo ahora que esta ese nuevo asesino.

A si, por cierto no lo había mencionado antes, pero soy agente de inteligencia, mi padre es el comandante, por así decirlo, de esta ciudad. Hemos estado trabajando en el caso más reciente que es el de un asesino, una especie de psicópata, desde que empezó lo hemos estado buscando pero nos es imposible, es muy cuidadoso, no deja ni un rastro o algo que nos ayude a dar con su paradero, pero en fin ese no es el caso por ahora.

- Si es cierto, aunque creo que tu padre debería darte un descanso, has trabajado muy duro estas vacaciones, además es el último año que estaremos juntos antes de que cada quien coja el camino que desee.

Estaba a punto de responder pero en ese instante suena la campana del colegio informando a los estudiantes que debemos ir a nuestros respectivos salones, sin más que hacer Brayan y yo nos ponemos en marcha para llegar a los salones; después de todo aunque me aburran las clases no es bueno llegar tarde a una de ellas el primer día de estudio.

Las clases pasaron común y corriente como siempre se había dado todos los años,… Mmm como decirlo? … aburridas, si esa era la palabra que las podría describir mejor, los profesores solo se dedicaron a darnos la bienvenida; y otros a recordar lo que vimos el año pasado. Por suerte tenia a Brayan a mi lado que de vez en cuando me distraía con su chistes.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Brayan y yo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del colegio, después de todo no teníamos hambre, ni nos interesaba hablar con alguien que no fuéramos nosotros. Pasaron las últimas clases que al igual que las primeras fueron aburridas, bueno a escepcion de las clases de actuación con Sicowitz, hasta que al fin llego la hora de partir a casa.

- Aaahh… ya era hora, creí que este día no iba a terminar.

- Jajajaja, se nota que no te gusto para nada tu primer día, y yo que creí que estabas entusiasmada.

- Lo estaba… o mejor dicho lo estoy, pero solo porque es el último año, no por nada más.

- Jajaja. nunca vas a cambiar.

- Si… depues de todo se dice que el ultimo año es el que mas importa y te deja los mejores recuerdos, :) bueno será mejor que me valla mi padre debe estar esperándome.

- Mmm… ok no vemos mañana.

Luego de eso fui a la estación de policía, donde se encontraba mi padre y mis compañeros de trabajo, organizamos unos cuantos asuntos pendientes y luego regrese a casa, para al otro día repetir la misma rutina, y así toda la semana.

…. Hasta que al fin llego el FIN DE SEMANA!... sábado y domingo los mejores días de todas las semanas, en los cuales básicamente no hago nada importante, solo me la paso escuchando música o cortando cosas con mis tijeras. Pero no me encontraba haciendo ninguna de esas cosas, mas bien me encontraba en una fiesta, no se como deje que Brayan me convenciera de acompañarlo.

.

**FLASHBACK.**

Llego a mi apartamento como a la media noche, me encontraba concentrada estudiando el libreto de una obra por lo que no le puse mucha atención, solo lo escuchaba mencionar algo de ir a una fiesta, lo cual no me interesaba para nada, Y como si nada Brayan me quito mi libreto.

- Oye! Que te pasa?... - dije mientra me acercaba de manera amenazadora a él - Brayan si sabes lo que te conviene, sera mejor que me devuelvas mi libreto.

- Jade, vamos, acompáñame a la fiesta.

- Aaahhh… sabes que tengo que aprenderme este libreto para la próxima clase, cierto? ve tu solo.

- Nooo!... si tu no vienes con migo será aburrido, vamos, aunque sea solo una hora,… si? Por favor? – dijo esto mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito.

- Sabes que esa cara no funciona con migo, cierto?

- Si lo se, es solo que quería intentarlo, Jade vamos a la fiesta, va a ser en la casa de Cat nos queda cerca.

- Aaahhh… esta bien, pero solo una hora, de acuerdo?

- Si, si claro, solo una hora. – dijo entusiasmado mientras me sonreía.

… Y… de un momento a otro ya estaba rodeada de gente bailando en una oscuridad azulina.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

.

Para el colmo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya había perdido de vista a Brayan, se había ido con una vieja amiga que encontramos de paso, no pude evitar recordar lo que había dicho minutos antes. "_Nooo!... si tu no vienes con migo será aburrido, vamos, aunque sea solo una hora,… si?" _Si claro se iba a aburrir si no venia yo. Y… es que ni cinco minutos y ya me había abandonado. Y yo como una estúpida buscándolo.

Pasaron como 20 minutos mas y como no encontré por ningún lado a Brayan, decidí irme a mi apartamento, del cual nunca debí haber salido, o eso pensaba mientras salía de aquel lugar, hasta que vi aquella escena:

Fuera del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, como a tres cuadras, logre distinguir la figura de una muchacha y de un tipo alto; la muchacha forcejeaba con el tipo, pero este evidentemente era mucho mas fuerte que ella, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema con llevarsela a un callejón solitario.

Yo estaba en shock, seguramente porque aquello me tomo por sorpresa, es que ver como ese tipo se llevaba a aquella muchacha a ese callejón, seguro que la violaría…. o peor aun podría matarla, sin embargo, no sabia como reaccionar…

Que... Debía hacer?

...

**Bueno y ese fue el primer capitulo, que les pareció?, ¿si creen que valga la pena seguir publicando los demás capítulos?, recibo todo tipo de concejos, tomatazos, sugerencias y demás. haganmelo saber por medio de los reviews**

**por cierto, a todos aquello que le dedicaron parte de su tiempo para leer este capitulo se los agradescos de todo corazon**

**kira se despide XD**


	2. Tori Vega

**Bueno chicos y chicas antes que nada, quisiera disculparme con ustedes, verán se acuerdan que le dije que el cap 1 lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, PS resulta que yo simplemente lo subi no lo leí ni nada así. Y hoy cuando fui a publicar el capítulo 2, decidi leerlo y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle o error como quieran llamarlo y fue la escena de... cuando Brayan llega a la casa de Jade(si leistes la primera versión del capitulo 1 sabrás de que hablo), Si se que no tiene nada de sentido, ni con la serie ni con mi historia, aun no entiendo como es que se me paso ese hecho, el punto es que no me gusto eso por lo que cambie un poco la escena por algo mas relacionado con la serie, pero no se preocupen eso no cambia para nada el sentido del capítulo es solo que no puedo vivir tranquila conociendo ese error que cometi por eso la razón de mis disculpas.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir he aquí el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**POV. TORI**

_"-Estare contigo siempre, siempre estaremos juntas...venga lo qe venga.- susuro la castaña sin dejar de abrazar a la morena y ambas miraron hacia su familia. Tal ve las cosas no habían salido de la mejor manera, tal vez habían sufrido mucho, tal vez habían llorado demasiado...pero eso había quedado atrás, porque ellas se habían dado cuenta de que siempre habían tenido a escoger un camino...porque escoger uno, significaba abandonar otro. Ahora no tienen miedo, porque saben, que han echo la elección correcta._

_Porque tal vez aún hay personas que piensan que lo de ellas esta mal, pero que les importa, ellas son felices y nada más importa...ellas eligieron ese camino y la vida es un camino de sentido único...además de que ellas jamás darían marcha atrás, jamás cambiarían su historia de amor...porque de esta...habían aprendido muchas lecciones._

_**FIN**__"_

Esas eran las últimas líneas del libro que acababa de leer. Muy bueno por cierto.

- ya vamos a llegar? - chilló mi hermana Trina ya aburrida, aunque no la culpo, llevábamos como cuatro horas sentadas, ella en el asiento del copiloto y yo en la parte trasera del auto.

- no te desesperes hija, ya estamos cerca - dijo mi madre con su tono tranquilo.

- eso dijiste hace mas de dos horas y aun sigo aquí sentada y de paso aburrida - dijo eso mientras hacia un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos.

Bueno mientras mi hermana sigue haciendo sus protestas creo que seria mejor presentarme asi que... Mi nombre es Victoria Vega, tengo 16 años, cabello castaño, p0iel un poco morena, ojos de color marrón y estatura yo diría promedio (1,64 m).

- no te preocupes, mira ya llegamos - dijo mi madre mientras pasábamos a lado de un gran letrero que decía "BIENVENIDOS", al fin habíamos llegado.

Mi madre estuvo conduciendo por unos 15 minutos más hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos bastante grande a mi parecer y empezamos a bajar las pocas cosas que llevábamos en el auto, lo fundamental para toda persona.

Entramos a la casa y no pude evitar observarla por todas partes, era inmensa. A los cinco minutos llego mi padre con el carro de la mudanza y empezamos los cuatro a bajar todo...

...

Me deje caer rendida en mi cama recién armada, estaba exhausta había pasado toda la tarde con mis padres arreglando lo más que podíamos, pero sinceramente no creo que nos halla rendido mucho, después de todo solo logramos arreglar las habitaciones, que solo eran TRES! tres habitaciones y estaba rendida.

Baje a cenar con mis padres y mi molesta hermana, luego miramos una película, para al fin volver a mi cuarto y acostarme en mi cama para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Eran como las 2:00 de la tarde, me encontraba en mi cuarto escuchando música cuando escucho que mi madre nos llama.

- Tori!, Trina!, bajen por favor, las necesito a ambas ya mismo.

- ya voy, ya voy - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras - bien ya estoy aquí, para que me necesitabas mamá?

- si es por el florero ese que tanto te gustaba, no fui yo, fue Tori. - dijo Trina apenas llego a las escaleras.

- florero? A que te refieres.

- aaammm, no es por eso por lo que nos llamabas?, bueno en ese caso olvida lo que dije.

- ok... Bien alístense, vamos a inscribirlas en su nueva escuela.

- Nueva escuela? Cuál? - pregunto Trina emocionada.

- PS unos compañeros del trabajo de su padre nos recomendaron "Hollywood arts.".

- debes estar bromeando, enserio asistiremos a Hollywood arts.? - pregunto Trina mas emocionada aun.

- Hollywood arts? Que tiene? debe ser una escuela como cualquier otra. - dije sin mucha importancia.

- ja! En eso estás muy equivocada hermanita, Hollywood Arts. es una escuela para alumnos talentosos como yo.

- Si claro como tú digas, mamá vamos a ver la escuela que tanto nombrabas. - dije sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que decía mi hermana, la verdad es que tiene que ser como cualquier otra escuela, no veo porque el hecho de emocionarse tanto.

- bien, vamos al auto. - yo simplemente asentí.

...

Habían pasado dos días desde la inscripción, "Hollywood arts.", una escuela de artes escénicas o algo así, la directora Helen junto con mi madre habían decidido que empezaría a estudiar a partir de la otra semana. Lo bueno era que ese día llagarían otros dos alumnos y casualmente los tres íbamos para el mismo salón, lo que me tranquilizaba un poco ya que no sería la única nueva.

Estaba bastante aburrida en mi casa, no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, después de todo debía conocer la ciudad en la que pasaría este año y quien sabe puede que el resto de mi vida.

Llegue a casa como alrededor de las ocho de la noche, mi padre ya había llegado de su trabajo y se había sentado en el comedor.

- ya llegue - dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

- ohh, hija llegaste, ven la cena esta lista. - dijo mi madre mientras servía la cena. Fui al comedor y me senté frente a mi padre.

- dónde estabas? - pregunto mi padre.

- yo... Solo salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, digo no pienso pasar todo el año sólo de la casa al colegio y viceversa.

- me alegra que pienses así hija, sabes esta noche habrá una fiesta en casa de los Valentine, los estuve pensando un poco y creo que deberías ir a la fiesta.

- fiesta? Yo quiero ir. Dónde? Y Cuando?. - pregunto Trina que salió quien sabe de dónde.

- esta noche en casa de los Valentine. - respondió mi padre.

- no entiendo, por qué iríamos, no conocemos a nadie. - dije, la verdad es que las fiestas me traen un mal recuerdo.

- por eso mismo Tori, creo que ir a la fiesta sería un buen indicio para conocer a mas personas. - hablo nuevamente mi madre.

- mamá, papá saben que las fiestas no me traen buenos recuerdos, no quiero ir. - me excuse.

- aayy por favor, Tori creí que ya lo habías superado, de igual manera las personas de este lugar son mucho mejores que esas otra que se hacían llamar tus "amigos", tenlo por seguro.

- es cierto, Caterina Valentine estudia en la misma escuela que tu, lo que significa que habrán muchas personas que pronto serán tus compañeros. Si vas podrás conocer a mas de uno y te harías nuevos amigos. - dijo mi padre para convencerme, supongo que no habrá de otra mas que aceptar la propuesta de mamá.

- ahhh - suspiro - esta bien, iré a la fiesta. - dije sin mucho animo.

- Esta decidido iremos a la fiesta. - dijo Trina haciendo movimientos extraños.

...

- bueno ya estamos aquí, que se supone que hagamos? - le pregunte a Trina.

- Bueno no sé qué harás tu pero yo acabo de ver un chico guapo, así que nos vemos al rato. - dijo esto y salió detrás del pobre chico, que pena por él.

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta estaba lleno de gente a mas no poder, me encontraba en la sala de la casa de los Valentine, trataba de avanzar en medio de la gente pero me era imposible ya que recibía uno y que otro empujón por parte de las personas que se encontraban bailando. seguí caminando por un buen rato hasta que llegue al lugar donde se pedían las bebidas.

- hola preciosa, como estas?.- me hablo un chico alto, de tes pálida, peli rubio, ojos azules, por su cuerpo diría que va al gimnasio, en otra palabras el chico perfecto para cualquier chica.

- ... Hola - no sabia que hacer no conocía a este tipo, pero en eso recordé lo que me dijo papá "_habrán muchas personas que pronto serán tus compañeros. Si vas podrás conocer a mas de uno y te harías nuevos amigos_" tal vez ellos tengan razón y deba empezar a socializar mas con otras personas.

- nunca te había visto antes, eres nueva en la ciudad?

- Yo... si, llegue hace unos días - estaba muy nerviosa, pero hacia el mayor esfuerzo de que no se notara tanto.

- mmm... Ya veo, ahh si, por cierto me llamo David, un gusto...mm.. Cómo te llamas?

- yo...

- entiendo que estés nerviosa pero te prometo que no te haré nada, puedes confiar en mi - me dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual me transmitió algo de seguridad.

- me llamo Victoria, aunque prefiero Tori.

- jumm... Victoria, es un lindo nombre, dices que eres nueva? Cierto? - yo solo me limite a asentir - así que no conoces a nadie? - sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Negué - entiendo, pero no te preocupes, yo no te haré daño tenlo por seguro.

Estuve hablando con David por una cuantas horas, la verdad es que me cayó muy bien, parecía muy simpático.

- bueno, será mejor que me valla, tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes - asuntos? A estas horas de la noche?, bueno no soy quien para decir algo - así por cierto debo advertirte que tengas cuidado ya que habrá mas de uno que querrá llevarte a la cama asi que ten mucho cuidado, bueno fue un placer conocerte Tori, espero verte pronto - se despidió y luego lo perdí de vista.

Mire mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta que ya era media noche, wow el tiempo si que pasa rápido, en eso sentí que alguien le tocaba delicadamente mi hombro derecho por lo que me gire inmediatamente para encontrarme de frente con una chica a quien nunca había visto antes.

- hola, tú debes ser Tori, cierto? - pregunto la chica desconocida. - me llamo... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que justo en ese momento un tipo ya pasado de copas se interpuso entre nosotras.

Vi como la chica desconocida soltó un suspiro y luego de que el sujeto se fue me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo a una esquina de la sala, la música no sonaba tan duro y se podría decir que había algo de tranquilidad.

Ahora podía ver mejor a la chica yo diría que tiene unos 17 años, de tes blanca, ojos cafés, labios rosas; es bastante atractiva a mi parecer, además de que parecía ser una chica amigable. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su pelo teñido de rojo.

- bueno aquí podremos hablar mejor, ... Como te decía. Yo soy Cat, un gusto conocerte Tori - dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

- Cat, como gato en inglés.

- que es lo que pretendes decirme?.

- yo... Lo siento no era mi intensión ofenderte es solo que...

- amm. No te preocupes, no importa. - dijo tendiéndome de nuevo la mano.

- por cierto, Como es que sabes mi nombre? - pregunte ignorando su mano, no es que sea grosera es solo que no confiaba en nadie, no después de lo que paso el año pasado, además tenía curiosidad de cómo es que me conoce.

- aamm.. PS tu padres no te lo dijeron?. - pregunto mientras retiraba su mano.

- decirme que?

- PS que tus padres trabajan con los míos, ellos ya te habían nombrado en una ocasión, así que mis padres decidieron invitarte a la fiesta, no fue por eso que viniste?. - es cierto mis padre ya habían nombrado a los Valentine en mas de una ocasión, como es que no caí en cuenta.

- si tienes razón, yo lo siento soy mala para recordar cosas como esas. - dije pero al parecer Cat ya no me prestaba atención, se había quedado mirando un punto fijo y no sé por qué.

- oye, yo... Debo irme. - salió corriendo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme.

En eso iba a empezar a caminar cuando choque con alguien. - yo... En verdad lo lamento, no te vi.

- No importa, ven conmigo - dijo sonriendo y tomándome de mi muñeca; de un momento a otro estaba en lo que parecía ser una cuarto de Huéspedes no tuve tiempo ni de pensar cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos, esta persona me estaba besando, yo inmediatamente la aleje de mí.

- pero que...- no pude terminar la frase cuando la chica se lanzó hacia mi volviéndome a besar, el impulso con el que se había lanzado fue suficiente para que ambas cayéramos a la cama, ella sobre mí.

- Sshhh, no digas nada, ya verás cómo te gustara. - dijo de manera seductora y besándome de nuevo.

- No, por favor. Detente.

- no te preocupes, se lo que hago - dijo besando mi cuello, yo estaba completamente paralizada. Lo único que quería era irme de este lugar.

- no quiero!, por favor déjame - Empecé a sentir como desabrochaba poco a poco mi camisa y seguía besando mi cuello.

No sabía qué hacer, quería escapar, pero cómo?. de repente la puerta se abrió, aproveche la desconcentración de la chica y la empuje a un lado, salí corriendo lo más rápido que daba mis pies, corrí entre la gente que estaba bailando, por lo que me gane más de un insulto, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo quería irme de este lugar.

Logre salir de la casa de Cat y seguí corriendo unas cuantas cuadras más. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire, ya cuando estaba un poco más tranquila, saque mi celular para llamar a mi padre para que me viniera a recoger, aun así no contesto mi llamada, lo intente un par de veces más y nada. Como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta todo me sale mal y esto no era ninguna excepción.

- vaya vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí. - escuche a alguien decir a mi espalda. Inmediatamente me gire encontrándome con un tipo alto y por lo que parece bastante fuerte, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. El tipo ese se empezó a acercar, yo logre reaccionar pero lamentablemente no a tiempo. Sentí como cogió mi brazo derecho y de un solo jalón quede completamente pegada a el. - a donde crees que vas hermosa, si la diversión apenas va a comenzar. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y en eso se escucharon unos gritos de diversión que venían de la casa de Cat - será mejor ir a un lugar donde no nos puedan molestar - en eso empezó a llevarme a un callejón que había cerca de nosotros, yo trate de liberarme pero era imposible, este tipo tenía una fuerza impresionante, hice lo más que pude pero nada. El me superaba y yo estaba perdida.

Vaya suerte negra la mía, había logrado escapar de esa desconocida, para después encontrarme en una peor situación de la cual creo que ya no tengo oportunidad de escapar, creo que ha llegado mi fin.

...

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que esperaban la continuación del capitulo 1 pero considero que es mejor que primero se conozca un poco sobre los personajes, a todos aquello que le dedicaron tiempo para leer el capitulo se los agradezco de corazón, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Así**** casi lo olvido la historia que Tori leyó es un fic, se llama "en pleno siglo 18" de "la piketua", es un PansyxHermione, muy bueno, los invito a que lo lean.**

**por cierto, recuerdan nlo que se pregunto Jade en el primer capitulo al final, bueno diganmen que harían ustedes? y sin mas que decir me despido XD**


	3. El rescate

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo del fic "no todo es como siempre lo esperamos", la verdad es que esperaba estar subiendo este capítulo la próxima semana pero... ps no se que fue lo que paso que me inspire de un momento a otro y mis manos simplemente empezaron a escribir, y así fue como quedo el tercer capítulo. Espero y les guste.**

**PD: saben, hice la continuación pensando en aquellos que dijeron que Jade tenia que salvar a Tori, así que bueno a leer se ha dicho.**

**.**

_En el capitulo anterio..._

... Yo estaba en shock, seguramente porque aquello me tomo por sorpresa, es que ver como ese tipo se llevaba a aquella muchacha a ese callejón, seguro que la violaría…. o peor aun podría matarla, sin embargo, no sabia como reaccionar…

Que... Debía hacer?

**Capítulo 3.**

**POV. JADE.**

_... Pero que rayos te ocurre Jade?, que crees que estas haciendo?, y te haces llamar agente oficial? Si alguno de tus compañeros te viera, de seguro te llamarían cobarde o algo por el estilo_. - me regañaba mentalmente, es que en serio soy un agente de inteligencia y me quedo en shok solo por ver como una chica es arrastrada a un callejón solitario? Si lo se, no es lo mas normal del mundo pero... He estado en muchas ocasiones como estas o hasta incluso peores, como es que mi cuerpo no reacciona.

_Vamos reaccióna tienes que evitar un delito, sin mencionar la paliza que le darás a ese tipo;_ al parecer mi cuerpo comprendió la gravedad de la situación por lo que al fin respondió a mi llamado y pude moverme.

- uff al fin me puedo mover - dije al aire y sin pensarlo dos veces sali corriendo con dirección al callejón lo mas rápido que podía, no sabia de que manera detendría a ese tipo pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que él se arrepentiria de haber intentado hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo presente.

**.**

**POV. TORI.**

- será mejor ir a un lugar donde no nos puedan molestar - en eso empezó a llevarme a un callejón que había cerca de nosotros, yo trate de liberarme pero era imposible, este tipo tenía una fuerza impresionante, hice lo más que pude pero nada. El me superaba y yo estaba perdida.

Vaya suerte negra la mía, había logrado escapar de esa desconocida, para después encontrarme en una peor situación de la cual creo que ya no tengo oportunidad de escapar, creo que ha llegado mi fin...

... El tipo si que tenia fuerza no tuvo ni un problema para traerme a este lugar, yo hice lo que mas pude, patalie, golpie su brazo, trate de safarme de su agarre; pero nada funciono. Etos debía ser una broma, digo soy una chica buena porque esto solo me debe pasar a mi, porque de tantas jóvenes tenia que ser yo la de este destino?. Era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Bueno en realidad había algo... pero no estaba segura de si funcionaria, sin embargo no pierdo nada con intentarlo, así que lo hice; lance con toda mi fruerza una patada a la entrepierna del tipo.

- ahh... Pero que...? - apenas me soltó corri para tratar de escapar, pero...

- a donde crees que va? - me dijo el tipo agarrandome otra vez de mi brazo derecho jalandome hacia él.

Senti como el tipo me tomo de mi otro brazo y sin previo aviso me aventó contra la pared, yo solo gemi del dolor por el gran golpe que me lleve en la espalda.

- por favor dejeme ir, le daré lo que quiera, juro que no dire ni una sola palabra de esto, pero se lo pido, no me lastime - le rogue al tipo que tenia en frente, la verdad es que no quería morir, no aun. Él solo sonrió de me dio lado

- jajaja, eso no pasara hermosa, no te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto. - dijo para acto seguido arrancar de un solo tirón mi blusa.

- por favor se lo pido no lo haga - dije con la ultimá esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión, pero esta desapareció totalmente cuando senti sus labios sobre mi cuello y como con una de sus manos masajeaba y apretaba de una manera brusca y desesperada mi seno derecho sobre la tela del brasier.

- ja, sabes deberías solo dedicarte a disfrutarlo, ya veras como te gustara - con su mano libre empezó a desabrocharse su pantalón, yo lo único que atine a hacer fue cerra los ojos no quería ver lo que me iba a pasar, no quería aceptar la realidad.

- OYE! Que crees que estas haciendo sueltala.!

Después de eso deje de sentir las "caricias" (si se le pueden llamar así) que estaba recibiendo y al abrir mis ojos mire al sujeto en el suelo, al parecer había sido empujado o lanzado, no estoy segura; sin embargo la pregunta era... por quien?

.

**POV. JADE.**

Apenas llegue al callejón, mi cuerpo actuó solo.

- OYE! Que crees que estas haciendo sueltala.! - dije mientras tomaba al sujeto de su chaqueta con toda mi fuerza y lo lanzaba lejos de la pobre chica.

- pero que... como te atreves a interrumpir, te arrepentiras de lo que acabas de hacer - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- jaja, si claro, yo creo que el único que se arrepentirá aquí eres tu. - dije con el mejor tono de segurida que podría tener, el tipo era mucho mas alto que yo y al parecer si tiene fuerza, pero eso no me detendrá, acabare con etes sujeto, esto es solo pan comido.

- ya lo veras - dijo él al tiempo en que me lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara, pero como ya deben de imaginarse soy mucho mas veloz que él, por lo que no tuve problemas con esquivarlo.

Y así siguió él, lanzado solo puñetazos, mi plan era sencillo, yo estaría esquivando sus golpes hasta que se cansara, ya débil y lento no seria complicado darle un buen golpe para dejarlo inconsiente.

Bueno... Al parecer ha llegado mi momento de golpear, esquíve un puñetazo que iba directo a mi estómago y de una vez lance mi puño a la cara del tipo, solo no conte con una cosa; al parecer no estaba lo suicientemente cansado y no era tan lento como esperaba. Détubo mi brazo y luego me golpeo con su rodilla en mi estómago dejándome sin aire. Instintamente me incline hacia adelante y lleve mis brazos hacia mi estómago, eso si que dolió.

- jaja, te lo advertí niña, no podrás ganarme. Si fuera tu mejor me iría a casa, en vez de estar aquí tratando de hacerte la heroína.

- no soy una cobarde, y sabes, deberías dejar de alardear tanto.

Debo admitir que ese golpe dolió, pero no por eso me detendría, este tipo deseara no haberlo hecho, cuando me recupere del golpe me quede en posición de defensa esperando que el sujeto hiciera su próximo movimiento, intento golpearme nuevamente en el estómago, pero yo fui mucho mas rápida e hice lo mismo que hizo él hace un momento conmigo, después del golpe en el estómago le di un buen puñetazo en la cara, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

.

**POV. TORI.**

Vi como el sujeto cayó en el suelo, auchh eso hasta a mi me dolió, se notaba que le iban a dar una buena paliza al pobre sujeto, la verdad es que me daba un poco de pena pero quien lo manda a dárselas de mucho hombre.

El sujeto empezó a levantarse de nuevo, vaya este tipo si que no se da por vencido, después de los golpes sigue poniéndose en pie, pensé que él ya estaba perdido pero logre ver un pequeño destello que provenía de su mano, el tipo había sacado una navaja y se lanzo hacia mi "salvador".

- Cuidado! - fue lo único que logre articular antes de...

- ahhh! - le había enterrado toda la navaja entera en la pierna derecha de su oponente, el tipo se alejo unos cuantos pasos con una sinrisa de victoria, esto no se podía quedar así, yo tenia que hacer algo, así que me arme de valor y de un solo impulso me subi sobre la espalda del tipo.

- oye que cres que estas haciendo, dejame.

Se sacudía y sacudía, hacia lo posible para hacerme caer de su espalda pero no me iba a rendir, estubimos unos cuantos minutos hasta que logro derribarme.

- ahora veras.

El hombre se acerco a mi, pero antes de tocarme cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

- te encuentras bien?

- ...

**POV. JADE.**

Logre dejar inconsciente al tipo ese, fue una batalla dura pero al fin lo había conseguido.

- Te encuentras bien? - le pregunte a la chica peli castaña que tenia en frente.

- ... yo... Muchas gracias, te debo mi vida - me dijo la chica esta lazándose sobre mi y abrazándome, agh como odio los abrasos.

- oye... Si sabe lo que te conviene, sera mejor que me sueltes.

- pero... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que en ese momento llego una patrulla junto con algunos compañeros de trabajo, yo me acerque a ellos a penas bajaron de la patrulla.

- se encuentran ambas bien? - pregunto el oficial que venia conduciendo.

- Yo diría que algo así, aunque creo que debería tratar con la chica, debe estar muy asustada por lo de hace rato. - dije esto, y el oficial que venia de compañía ( el oficial #2) se alejo de nosotros para ir con la muchacha.

- ya es el cuarto abusador que capturamos esta semana.

- tienes razón, estos tipos se entan multiplicando como cucarachas y aparecen por toda la ciudad.

- debemos hacer algo al repecto.

- oficial. West, oficial Jonés, que pena que los interrumpa pero es que la chica no quiere reponder ninguna de mis preguntas. - dijo el oficial #2 apenas estubo en frente de nosotros.

- es normal que no confié en nadie después de por lo que acaba de pasar, Jade deberías de hablar con ella.

- yo... Pero por que? Que lo haga otro.

- que no lo entiendes?, no repondera ninguna de nuestras preguntas porque en la única persona en la que confiaria seria en ti, despues de todo, fuiste tu quien la salvo.

- ahhh, esta bien, hablare con ella, pero eso si, donde me abraze otra vez, no repondo por lo que le pueda pasar. - dije para depues acercarme a la chica.

- oye... Se que debes estar muy asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero entiende que ahora puedes confiar en nosotros, no te vamos a lastimar. - esto no es típico de mi, actuar de esta manera... Como decirlo... Linda?, agh no me gusta pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo normalmente diría algo como, "_ya no estas en problemas, mejor largate a tu casa_", si lo se un poco duro pero que más podemos hacer.

- gracias - dijo la chica con un tono de vos muy bajo, tanto que pareció mas un susurro. - no sabes cuanto te lo agradescó, como te dije antes te debo mi vida.

- si bueno... Es mi trabajo y dime... Como te llamas.? - le pregunte ya un poco ásteada, quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

- T..T... - que? Ahora sufre de tartamudez. "_Genial",_ dije para mis adentros.

- T...? - la anime a que terminara de decir su nombre.

- ...Trina.

...

**Tan. Tan. Tan...**

**WTF?, acaso soy la única que quedo con cara de... Que rayos acaba de pasar?. les gusto?. confundidos?**

**En serio, ni yo se por que escribí esto, como les dije antes yo simplemente empecé a escribir y así fue como salio, pero si lo hice debió ser por algo, no?. Así que bueno veamos a ver que pasa.**

**Y... La pregunta del millon... Si Jade salvo a Trina, quien fue la persona que salvo a Tori.?**

**Ustedes que cree?**

**Recibo todo tipo de comentarios, buenos y malos, recomendaciones, consejos y mas.**

**Kira se despide. XD**


	4. hollywood Arts

**Yeeeeyyyyy, hasta que al fin puedo actualizar \(^.^)/ , jajajaja, bueno primero que todo... Pedirles disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban que actualizará pronto, en verdad que pena con la demora, es sólo que la semana pasada fue muy dura para mi, tuve muchos trabajos y pruebas que presentar, así que tenía muy poco tiempo para escribir.**

**Y... Hablando de escritos, ...Como la pasaron con el capítulo anterior? Confundid s? Seguro que si, pero que les puedo decir; después de todo esto es "no todo es como siempre lo esperamos", jajajaja, ni yo creí que me fuera a salir así de bien XD. Pero me encanto jajajaja XD.**

**Gabuoo:** " quien salvo a Tori?" ha sido lo que todos me han preguntado xD, lamento haberte dejado con la duda, es solo que quiero dejar un poco el suspenso; además eso fue por haberme dejado también en suspenso con tu historia, que por cierto me encanta, ojalá y actualices pronto.

**Lizzie gza:** Bueno PS... Primero que todo, Bienvenida! A "no todo es como siempre lo esperamos". Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. jajaja, créeme yo también quede como que... (O.o). Si fue un cambio muy drástico en la historia pero quería saber que tal quedaba un final así y al parecer a todos les encanto :). Como dije antes, aun no puedes saber quién salvo a Tori y no estoy segura de si en este capítulo se revele, aun así espero te guste.

**Vaniap0211:** jajaja, lamento haberte dejado confundida con el capítulo anterior, pero lamento mas no haber actualizado pronto y dejarte con el suspenso todo este tiempo. Pero bueno supongo que ya comprendiste un poco mejor la situación pasada ( y si no es así, no dudes en preguntar, que yo responderé con mucho gusto), espero y te guste este capítulo.

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** jajaja, tu comentario me digo mucha gracia, lamento haberte dejado con el suspenso pero tu mismo lo dijistes, "debo poner más atención a los títulos de las historias", aunque te felicito fuiste el único que la cogió. Gracias por tu revien y espero te guste también la continuación. PD: queda pendiente la actualización de tu fic, más te vale que sea pronto XD.

**En fin; aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero y les guste.**

**Así... Casi lo olvido, el disclaimer! bien como ya deben saberlo **vic**TORI**ous** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider.  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**POV. TORI.**

"BEPP, BEEP, BEEP". Ahh este despertador me estaba desesperando, estaba muy agotada, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, me levante de mi cómoda cama y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme, ahora que recuerdo hoy será mi primer día en HA, me pregunto si será emocionante, ojalá pase algo diferente este año ya estoy aburrida de lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando ya me había vestido, baje a desayunar, mis padres al parecer ya se habían ido a trabajar, desayune junto con Trina y ambas nos fuimos a nuestra nueva escuela, en el transcurso de ida al colegio me dedique a recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un día.

.

**FLASHBACK**.

El hombre se acercó a mí, pero antes de tocarme cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

- te encuentras bien?

- ...

Las palabras simplemente no me salían, no podía hablar; aún tenía mi vista fija en aquel sujeto que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

- no te preocupes, no se despertará dentro de un buen rato. - me dijo la persona que me había salvado.

- yo... Gracias, si no fuera por ti, yo..., yo estaría... - no aguante más y caí en llanto.

- oye, oye, no llores, ya paso, me escuchas - dijo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos - ya paso, de acuerdo, no te preocupes, todo ha acabado - dijo, y acto seguido me abrazo.

Era justo lo que necesitaba, un abrazo, puede que suene un poco infantil, pero me sentía tranquila de esa manera, me sentía más reconfortarle. A pesar de que no conocía a este sujeto le devolví el abrazo.

- será mejor ir a casa, donde vives yo te llevo. - dijo muy amablemente mi salvador.

- vivo en... - dije mientras nos levantábamos, ya que todo el tiempo estuvimos arrodillados en el suelo, pero fui interrumpida por un gemido de dolor por parte de la persona que tenía al lado; quien al instante del gemido cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo y con una de sus manos en su pierna derecha, fue ahí donde recordé. Es cierto, él estaba herido, y todo por mi culpa. - tu pierna... Estas herido, debemos ir a un hospital - dije mientras me ponía en pie para sacar mi celular y marcar al hospital para que enviaran una ambulancia.

- oye, no te preocupes, esto no es nada; no hace falta que llames al hospital - dijo tomando mi mano para evitar la llamada.

- pero estas herido.

- ya te dije, no te preocupes, mejor dime dónde vives para llevarte.

- pero...

- ahhh, está bien, hagamos esto, si te hace sentir mejor, luego de llevarte a tu casa iré a un hospital. Que dices?

- mmm... PS eso me tranquiliza un poco más.

- bien en ese caso andando. - dijo mientras caminaba con un poco de dificultad hacia su auto, abrió la cajuela de este y saco una camisa, la cual rasgo para poder amarrársela en la pierna y parar el sangrado.

Durante el trayecto a mi casa, hubo total silencio, yo simplemente miraba distraída por la ventana mientras que... Jumm… Ahora que lo pienso, ni conozco el nombre de quien me salvo, bueno cuando lleguemos a casa le preguntare.

Seguía pensando en todo lo que había acabado de pasar, digo... podría haber sido una coincidencia el hecho de que él había estado en el momento indicado para salvarme? O tal vez... Podría haber sido el destino?, la verdad no es que crea en cosas como esas, pero... Me he dado cuenta que lo que yo crea o piense ya no importa, además mi madre siempre lo ha dicho "las cosas pasan por algo", así que no debo preocuparme por esto, si ocurrió fue por algo. No?.

Jummm... Me pregunto cómo les diré a mis padres lo que acaba de ocurrir?. Como lo tomaran ellos?. Ahora que me acuerdo, que habrá sido de mi hermana Trina?. Estaba tan concentrada en preguntas como esas que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

- oye... No es por nada, pero... Hemos llegado.

- ohh, es cierto - dije mientras bajaba del auto - oye... En serio te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te debo una. - le eche un vistazo a mi hogar y pude ver que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, mis padres aún están despiertos?, eso si que es raro. - ... Sera mejor que entre, y tu más te vale que vayas a un hospital.

- si mamá, como tú digas - dijo con un tono de burla.

- jajaja, hablo en serio.

- si claro, no te preocupes, iré a que me revisen, bueno... Aunque no fue de la mejor manera, fue un gusto conocerte. Adiós.

Luego de eso él se subió de nuevo al auto y se marchó. Justo cuando había perdido de vista el vehículo la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a mi madre con una cara de ¿preocupación?

- Tori hija te encuentra bien? - fue lo primero que dijo, luego de eso me abrazo y empezó a llora en mi hombro_. Ok, esto es muy raro, que es lo que está pasando aquí?_ Me preguntaba en mis adentros, estuve en esa misma posición como por unos 5 minutos más hasta que mi madre se calmó un poco, ambas entramos a la casa y pude ver a mi padre sentado en el sofá de la sala quien al igual que mi madre tenía una expresión de preocupación.

- Tori, te encuentras bien? - dijo mi padre apenas me vio entrar mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia mí.

- si, por que no lo estaría? - dije como si fuera imposible que algo me pasara.

- es que... Bueno veras... - decía mientras mi madre se sentaba y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo. - bueno veras... Es que Trina...

- Trina? Que ocurrió con ella?.

- Tori... Escucha, veras un sujeto trato de abusar de Trina - mi cara creo que fue primero de asombro pasando luego por confusión para terminar en preocupación. Así que era por eso que ellos estaban así?.

- qué? Pero cómo? - pregunte un poco alterarada, puede que Trina a veces sea un poco molesta pero es mi hermana y me preocupo por ella.

- bueno PS ella nos dijo que había salido de la casa de los Valentine a tomar un poco de aire y que luego un sujeto muy alto y fuerte la había llevado a un callejón para... Abusar de ella. - estaba procesando lo que mi padre acababa de decir; es... Algo parecido a lo que me ocurrió, solo que yo estaba huyendo de la casa de los Valentine.

- espera... Tu al principio dijiste... Trató, cierto? - pregunte esperando que siguieran contándome lo que ocurrió después, él solo asintió y prosiguió.

- Bueno... PS cuando ella creyó que ya no tendría oportunidad de escapar; una chica apareció de la nada y la salvó, dejo al tipo inconsciente y al rato llego una patrulla que arresto al sujeto, la chica fue tan amable que trajo a Trina a casa y se fue. No pudimos conocerla, ni siquiera verla, pero le agradecemos lo que hizo por nuestra hija.

Termino de hablar mi padre, wow esto si que no me lo esperaba, no creí que Trina también hubiera estado con mala suerte, ahora que lo pienso... Mis padres ya sufrieron mucho con lo que le paso a Trina no creo que haga falta que yo les cuento lo que me ocurrió, será mejor dejar esto así.

- donde esta Trina? Quiero hablar con ella. - dije con notable preocupación en mi voz.

- Trina está durmiendo Tori, no creo que sea buena idea despertarla, debe estar muy cansada. Mejor ve tú también a dormir y mañana hablas con ella. - hablo por fin mi madre, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que mi padre me empezó a contar lo de Trina.

- ahhh, está bien, hablare con ella mañana.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

**.**

- tori hemos llegado. - dijo Trina, mire a mi alrededor y era cierto ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de H.A. - vamos.

Entramos a nuestra nueva escuela, la observe por todos lados; bueno la estructura digamos que no es muy diferente a las demás escuelas, pero me llamo la atención unas personas que estaban bailando en las escaleras y unas muchachas cantando, debo admitir que tienen mucho talento.

- bueno Tori, yo tengo clases de historia así que me voy a buscar mi salón, tu que tienes?

- yo... Amm... Tengo actuación con un tal Sicowitz, donde quedara el salón de actuación?

- yo no tengo ni idea, así que has los que puedas. - me dijo mientras se marchaba _genial, ahora me quede sola. _- bueno será mejor que busque este salón, a ver... - caminaba mientras miraba mi hoja de horarios, - este debe ser el salón de actuación - dije al aire mientras entraba y empezaba a caminar, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que había alguien delante mío, hasta que choque con esa persona e hice que se le derramara encima la bebida que llevaba en su mano.

- Ayyy, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- OYE!. Que crees que acabas de hacer - dijo una chica de tés blanca, cabellos negros y unos ojos azules como el mar, que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera como lo estaba haciendo en este mismo momento con migo.

- yo... No era mi intención. – logre articular mientras trataba de arreglar un poco lo que había ocasionado.

- Ahora veras - dijo de manera seca y se empezó a acercar amenazadoramente.

- Jade, no lo hagas, no creo que sea buena idea matar a la chica nueva. - dijo un muchacho un poco más alto, que estaba al lado de la chica; _matar?, en serio lo haría?_

- no te metas en esto Brayan, no es asunto tuyo.

Justo en ese momento entro al salón un tipo por la ventana?, la chica esta se detuvo en lo que iba a hacer. - tienes suerte de que haya llegado el maestro. - maestro? Este sujeto era mi profesor de actuación? Parece más a un pordiosero, pero bueno le agradezco que allá llegado, ya que de no ser así no sé qué hubiera pasado con mi rostro.

- por favor perdónala, es que no ha sido su mejor día. - dijo... Brayan? Creo que era así como se llamaba.

- si claro, no te preocupes. - dije y Brayan fue a sentarse al lado de... Como era que se llamaba...

- vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva alumna, adelante preséntate. - el maestro me había desconcentrado en tratar de recordar el nombre de esa chica, ahhh será mejor hacer lo que me pidió.

- yo... Me llamo Victoria Vega, aunque preferiría que me llamaran Tori.

- Ok Toro...

- es Tori .

- si, bueno como sea, siéntate donde te plazca - estaba buscando un puesto libre y justo cuando lo encontré, la puerta del salón se abrió.

- lo siento maestro, es solo que se nos hizo un poco tarde porque no encontrábamos el salón. - mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a aquella persona. Yo la conocía, fue quien me salvo.

- TU...

...

**Y... Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo, que les pareció? Les gusto? Quien creen que sea la persona que acaba de llegar al salón? Díganme la verdad, cuando Tori choco con alguien, quien creyeron que era? Beck? O si pensaron en Jade?.**

**Así... Por cierto, creo que las cosas entre Tori y Jade no empezaron muy bien que digamos **** ahora que pasara con nuestras protagonistas?**

**ATENCION! Obligatorio responder las preguntas de allá arriba. Recibo sus repuestas por medio de Reviews, comentarios acerca de cómo les ha parecido el fic hasta el momento, tomatazos, consejos, recomendaciones, lo que sea XD.**

**Espero y le haya gustado el capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no les prometo nada. Sin más que decir kira se despide.**


	5. Trina Vega

**Hey! Qué tal? Como están todos?, espero que bien. Bueno PS... Supongo que recordaran que dije que haría lo posible por actualizar pronto y por lo visto he cumplido XD. Claro está que tuve un poco de suerte porque no tuve estudio esta semana aunque tuve que trabajar pero igual me quedo tiempo para escribir.**

**Aquí está el capítulo 5 de este fic, dedicado especialmente a ****Shin Maverick Hell Angel****o** **porque al parecer ha sido el que mejor ha captado la idea de mi fic, de igual manera espero les guste.**

**Como ya deben saberlo VicTORious no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider.**

.

**Capítulo 5**

**POV TRINA.**

- _Ashh clases de historia, que aburrimiento_ - pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, no entiendo porque siempre me tiene que ocurrir lo peor a mí, primero lo de la fiesta de Cat y ahora esto, digo hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera tocado una clase... No sé, más divertida... Como Canto o Actuación como le toco a Tori pero no, tenía que ser la más aburridora: Historia, y peor aún es que no lograba encontrar el salón por ningún lado. Voy a llegar tarde a clases por esto.

- Ola disculpa que te moleste, pero podrías decirme donde queda el salón de historia, es que soy nueva y no lo encuentro por ningún lado. - le pregunte a una chica pelirroja que iba pasando cerca de mí.

- Ola, que tal? Me llamo Cat. Tu cómo te llamas? - pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- … yo, me llamo Trina, Trina Vega, un gusto conocerte Cat.

- Vega?, eres hermana de Tori.

- conoces a mi hermana? – Asintió - Cómo?

- nos conocimos en la fiesta que hubo en mi casa. – fiesta… como la odio; no otra vez, ese horrible recuerdo…

**FLASHBACK.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Cat, deje a Tori sola ya que me había ido detrás de un chico guapo para conocerlo, después de todo mi padre dijo _que ir a la fiesta sería un buen indicio para conocer a mas personas_, estuve hablando con él un largo tiempo, hasta que me dijo que tenía que irse, hice lo posible para evitar que se fuera, pero no funciono; así que tuve que empezar a buscar mi nueva conquista.

Camine como por media hora pero no encontré a nadie interesante, bueno a excepción de chico que estaba hablando con Tori, - Siempre lo he dicho esta chica tiene mucha más suerte que yo- el chico era bastante atractivo, yo diría que es perfecto pero no iba a interrumpir su conversación, le daría esta oportunidad a mi hermana, aunque conociéndola lo más probable es que lo rechace.

Por andar de distraída pensado en como conquistar a aquel chico no me di cuenta de cómo un tipo pasado de copas perdía el equilibrio cerca mio y derramaba su bebida en mi hermoso vestido.

- Oye! Quien te crees para haber hecho eso? – estaba enojada, ese vestido costaba mucho dinero y este sujeto lo había arruinado; estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido pero cuando lo busque con la mirada no lo encontré por ningún lado. – *Suspiro* – bueno ya que será en otra ocasión.

No podía quedarme de esta forma, olía a puro alcohol, así decidí salir a tomar aire mientras llamaba a mi padre para que me viniera a recoger, Salí de la casa de Cat y camine un poco, llame a mi padre pero no contesto. – Genial – pensé en voz alta. Estaba a punto de volver a marcarle a mi padre pero de repente sentí como alguien me jalo de mi brazo izquierdo.

- Pero que… - no tuve tiempo de replicar. El sujeto me tomo de ambos brazos y empezó a dirigirme al callejón que había cerca del lugar donde me encontraba.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**.**

Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de olvidar ese incidente, les había dicho a mis padres y Tori que eso no afectaría mi forma de ser, pero es que era algo como imposible.

**.**

**FLASHBACK.**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que note es que aún tenía el olor de alcohol impregnado en mi - como lo odio – lo que me recordó que había ocurrido ayer… o en la madrugada de hoy? Bueno eso no importa, el hecho es que me trajo un mal recuerdo. Por lo que decidí darme una ducha y luego bajar a comer algo, me muero de hambre. Al bajar las escaleras encontré a Tori en la cocina, al parecer preparando el desayuno.

- Donde están mamá y papá?

- salieron a hacer una compras – respondió mi hermana desde la cocina. - … Trina quieres que te haga el desayuno? O cocinas tú?

- ps… hazlo tu si?

- claro no hay problema. – normalmente Tori no se hubiera ofrecido a hacerme el desayuno, solo es buena conmigo cuando siente pena por mí; de seguro que mis padres le contaron lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Trina… cómo te sientes por lo de anoche? – pregunto mi hermana mientras servía el desayuno en el comedor, _lo sabía ella solo siente pena por mí._

- no te preocupes por mi Tori, estoy bien.

- pero…

- que estoy bien, no dejare que esto afecte mi forma de ser, seguiré siendo la Trina de siempre, créeme.

- estas segura? – que acaso esta chica no sabe cuando rendirse? ya me estaba hartando, que no se da cuenta que aunque no lo quiera aceptar me trae malos recuerdos.

- más que segura. – le respondí y al parecer al fin se resignó, por lo que dejo de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

.

-Tierra llamando a Trina…

- agh… que? Que paso?

- llevo más de diez minutos llamándote y no me contestabas.

- yo, lo siento… es solo que estaba pensando.

- pensando en qué? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad notable en su voz.

- no, nada importante.

- ok… si tú lo dices. – dijo con cierto tono de "_si claro, a mí no me engañas"_

- bueno en fin, me respondes mi pregunta – Cat puso una cara de pensativa, como tratando de recordar lo que le había preguntado.

- que me habías preguntado? - por lo visto no lo logro.

– donde queda el salón de historia?

- ahh, era eso. Subes las escaleras y sigues por el pasillo hasta que se divida en dos, cruzas para el lado izquierdo y el tercer salon que encuentres es el de historia.

- amm, ok gracias.

- pero te digo que la verdad ya es muy tarde para que vayas a clases, la profesora no te dejara entrar. Ya ha pasado más de la mitad de la clase – más de la mitad? Wow al parecer me desconecte por mucho tiempo de este mundo.

- ahh, eso significa que tendré que esperar hasta la siguiente hora.

- bueno si quieres yo te hago compañía, de igual manera yo también me perdí mi primera clase.

- claro, si quieres.

**POV. JADE.**

Ahh, lunes de nuevo, juro que si esta semana es igual de a burrida a la pasada mato al primer idiota que se me cruce en el camino. Y con ese hermoso pensamiento decido irme a Hollywood Arts, bajo por mi auto, y cual es la sorpresa que me llevo cuando no lo encuentro y en su lugar hay una nota.

.

_Jade, lamento haber tomado tu auto sin tu consentimiento_

_Pero créeme que cuando te digo que es urgente es porque lo es._

_El mio se encuentra en reparación por la ultima persecución_

_que tuve, así que si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu escuela_

_yo te sugeriría que partieras desde ya._

_Att: Comandante West._

.

Genial, ahora tendré que irme a pie y seguro que llegare tarde. No había nada que pudiera hacer así que a caminar se ha dicho - Gracias padre (notece el sarcasmo con que se dice)- y para completar empezó a llover, iba como a mitad de camino y veo como una camioneta se detiene junto a mi.

- hey Jade, quieres que te lleve?

- supongo que no hay otra opción - digo mientras subo a la camioneta.

- jajaja, estas toda empapada, que ocurrió con tu auto?

- no preguntes Brayan, no quiero hablar de eso.

- wow hoy la señorita West no amaneció de buenas.

- si valoras tu vida mejor callate.

- ok, ok, pero no me aménaces

El resto del camino a Hollywood Arts fue silencioso, pero no me quejo prefiero esto a tener que aguantarme las burlas de Brayan. Cuando llegamos a H.A. me dirigi directo a mi casillero, por suerte tenía algo de ropa en el para cambiarme. Y así lo hice, me cambié y luego me diriji junto con brayan a la clase de Sicowitz. Llegamos y empecé a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, hasta que me gire y alguien choco conmigo haciéndome derramar mi café - que por cierto estaba caliente - sobre mi

- Ayyy, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- OYE!. Que crees que acabas de hacer - es que acaso no ve por donde camina, esta chica me las va a pagar.

- yo... No era mi intención.

- Ahora veras - digo de manera seca y empiezo a acercarme.

- Jade, no lo hagas, no creo que sea buena idea matar a la chica nueva. - y ahí esta Brayan metiéndose siempre donde no lo han llamado.

- no te metas en esto Brayan, no es asunto tuyo. - estaba dispuesta a golpear a es chica, no me importaba si era nueva, ella pagaría por lo que hizo.

Justo en ese momento entro al salón Sicowitz por la ventana, típico de él; me detuve en lo que iba a hacer. - tienes suerte de que haya llegado el maestro. - y luego de eso me dirigi a mi asiento.

- vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva alumna, adelante preséntate. - dijo Sicowitz mirando hacia la chica nueva.

- yo... Me llamo Victoria Vega, aunque preferiría que me llamaran Tori. - vega... No se por que pero se me hace familiar. Vega... Creo que ya lo he escuchado antes, pero donde?... De repente la puerta del salón se abrió.

- lo siento maestro, es solo que se nos hizo un poco tarde porque no encontrábamos el salón. - que idiotas pensé.

- si claro, no pasa nada, sigan - invito Sicowitz, luego observe a vega que estaba estupefacta, por que sera?, en eso Sicowitz hablo - tu debes ser Andrew Harris. Cierto?

...

**La verdad no estoy segura de como estuvo el capítulo, la mayoría fue de Trina, pero no sabía que mas escribir XD.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no se por que, pero creo que lo que todos estaban esperando en esta continuación era el final de este capítulo, cierto? O me equivoco?.**

**Por cierto... que opinan de quien salvo a Tori? Como creen que continuara esta historia? Que ocurrirá con nuestras protagonistas? Cuando creen que aparecerá el asesino?. **

**Recibo todo tipo de comentario con respecto a la historia, recomendaciones o consejos; lo que sea. **

**Gabuoo:** jajaja, lo siento por dejarte "súper picada" pero eso fue por dejarme con el suspenso en tu historia jajaja. _Que te vengaras?_ Ayy por favor no lo hagas, mira que cumpli con mi promesa, actualice lo mas pronto que pude. Jajaja por cierto... Que te pareció el final? Te gusto? o por el contrario te desagrado?. Esperare tu repuesta por reviws.

**Vaniap0211:** jajaja vaniap0211 mi fiel lectora, que te pareció el final? Te gusto?. Bueno la verdad es que... como dije el capítulo fue mas que todo relleno así que espero no te haya desagradado, por el contrario y te haya gustado, así que espero mi reviws? XD.

**Lizzie gza:** así es, como dijistes "_Jade sabe hacer su trabajo de policía_" estas en lo correcto. _Que Beck salvo a Tori?_ ...bueno PS con el final de este capítulo dudo que esa suposición siga en pie XD. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y con respecto a lo de que no te gusta que se enamoren de un momento a otro, estoy de acuerdo (creo) pero bueno aun no estoy segura de como seguire esta historia así que mejor esperemos haber que ocurre con el tiempo.

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** hey! Hermano menor, como estas? Sigue con tus momento de locura? O qué?... jajaja si claro, como digas tu reviws no dan gracia jajaja, bueno PS como te dije que te iva a devolver el hecho de dedicar un capítulo, la verdad lo esperaba hacer mas adelante pero como dije al principio eres el que mejor ha entendido la idea de mi fic, por lo que quise hacerlo en este... Mmm...ps que te digo... Lo de sinjin, hasta lo pensé pero dije "no por favor, él no le llega ni a los talones de Jade" no tendría ninguna oportunidad, así que lo descarte XD.

_Que tenías pensado hacer un fic en el que Tori se conociera con Jade en la parte del café?_ Bueno... PS por algo somos hermanos, no? pensamos hasta igual jajaja… Si no te acordabas de Brayan supongo que mucho menos de David, cierto?. Bueno David no es importante, él solo fue relleno pero Brayan el si tendrá que ver bastante en este fic (creo... En verdad no estoy ni segura), pero mejor esperemos a ver que sucede con la historia, te parece?

PD: dale mis saludos a "migo mismo"... Bueno al migo mismo mio no; sino al migo mismo tuyo... Bueno tú me entiendes. si? Jajaja XD.(estas demente XD)

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tratare de publicar lo antes posible pero no creo que pueda, ya que... Estoy exhausta, anoche tuve un partido de futboll y jugamos 11 vs 8 jugadoras (mi equipo era el de ocho ¬¬) pero no me quejo, pasamos a la semifinal; yeeyyy \(^o^)/, además también tengo un torneo de ajedrez este lunes, por lo que tengo que practicar duro si quiero ganar; jaja seguro que esto no les importa nada. Pero adivinen que, a mi no me importa que a ustedes no les importe jajja XD. Es mentira lo adoro chicos.**

**Kira se despide XD.**


	6. presentacion

**Hey que tal chicos? Primero lamento la demora con la actualización, es solo que no tuve mucho tiempo, segundo… al parecer el capítulo anterior dio un giro inesperado pero les aseguro que en este también abra un giro muy pero muy inesperado.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo, como ya deben saberlo ni vicTORIous ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**POV. TORI.**

- TORI! Baja ya! Se nos va a hacer tarde - me llamaba mi hermana Trina desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

- Deja de gritar! ya voy! - baje las escaleras hasta quedar al lado suyo.

- muévete! Rápido - dijo Trina empujándome fuera de la casa.

- No entiendo porque tanto afán de llegar a H.A. Todavía tenemos como 30 minutos - solté mientras seguía a Trina a su auto y subíamos a él.

- Bueno, eso es porque tengo que pasar por Cat, le prometí que la recogería.

... Cat Valentine una chica pelirroja y muy linda, a kilómetros de nota que es una persona dulce, tierna y cariñosa, un poco ingenuaa, pero es una gran persona.

No demoramos mucho en llegar a la casa de Cat, cuando lo hicimos Trina toco la bocina del auto como unas tres veces seguidas, Cat salió al instante de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rotros mientras se dirigía al auto.

- Ola Trina, ola Tori - saludo Cat mientras subía al auto.

- Ola Cat - respondimos Trina y yo al mismo tiempo. Y seguido Trina arranco su auto para dirigirse a H.A.

Nos demoramos sólo unos cuantos minutos más en llegar; Cat y Trina se dirigieron a no sé dónde y yo me quede sola. Hollywood Arts, una escuela un tanto especial, durante el ultimo mes he tratado de llevarme bien con todos los alumnos con los que he convivido, sin embargo hay alguien...

- Vega! - ahhh *suspiro* ahí esta ese alguien de quien quiero hablarles; Jade West, una chica un tanto gótica, lo digo porque normalmente usa ropa negra, accesorios negros. Desde que llegue a H.A. Me ha hecho la vida imposible, se burla de mi, me insulta, me humilla ante todos mis compañeros, yo diría que ella prácticamente me odia; aunque no la culpo del todo, digo esa rivalidad que creo hacia mi fue todo gracias a que el primer día de clases le derrame su café en ella. Sin embargo, no creo que sea una persona tan cruel, es decir, si... Ella es una chica muy seria a la cual la mayoría de alumnos le tienen miedo, pero creo que todo esto lo hace para disfrazar la inseguridad que tiene. Su mejor amigo es Brayan, él siempre anda con ella seguro vigilándola de que no vaya a cometer alguna locura, es un chico muy divertido y se nota que se puede contar con él para lo que sea. Recuerdo que el primer día que tuve en H.A. él me protegió de Jade, creo que iba enserio con eso de acecinarme, de hecho me protege cada vez que Jade trata de hacer algo contra mi; lamentablemente en este momento no se encontraba secar de aquí, seguramente no ha llegado.

- Ola Jade, como estas? - aunque ella me haga la vida imposible, por alguna extraña razón yo sigo acercándome a ella, quiero ser su amiga, quiero que ella confié en mi, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Que te importa mi estado de animo Vega! - me dice... No mejor dicho me grita mientras se empieza a acercar a mi.

- No hace falta que grites de esa manera, yo solo quería saber como estabas.

- Yo hago lo que se me de la gana Vega! Y como te dije antes que te importa mi estado de animo. - cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, instinvatamente empecé a retroceder, se que dije que quiero ser su amiga pero también quiero mantener mi vida.

- que pasa Vega?, asustada de que Brayan no este aquí para protegerte? - pregunto mientras sonreía de medio lado y se acercaba a mi. Yo seguí retrocediendo hasta que coche con una pared, ahora si creo que estoy perdida.

- Tori! Que bueno que te encuentro - escucho una voz muy conocida para mi - lo siento jade pero te quitare a Tori por un momento, es que necesito hablar con ella de algo urgente. - no le dio ni tiempo de responder, me tomo de mi mano derecha y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a varios metros de Jade, ella parecía estar muy enojada seguramente porque yo logre salvarme de lo que tenia pensado hacerme.

- ay André, muchas gracias; te debo una.

- jaja no te preocupes, somos amigos, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo hice - dijo mientras me sonreía. André Harrís, un chico de tes oscura, cabello oscuro y rizado, muy talentoso de por si, yo consideraría que no hay intrumento que el no pueda tocar, también es un gran compositor. Ha sido un gran amigo desde que lo conoci.

.

**FLASHBACK.**

- Ok Toro...

- es Tori .

- si, bueno como sea, siéntate donde te plazca - estaba buscando un puesto libre y justo cuando lo encontré, la puerta del salón se abrió.

- lo siento maestro, es solo que se nos hizo un poco tarde porque no encontrábamos el salón. - mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a aquella persona. Yo la conocía, fue quien me salvo.

- si claro, no pasa nada, sigan - invito Sicowitz, yo estaba estupefacta, es que... Nunca llegue a pensar que lo volvería a ver - tu debes ser Andrew Harris. Cierto? - pregunto Sicowitz

- André, y si soy yo - repondio el chico de tes oscura que venia al lado de él.

- y tu... Si mal no me equivoco debes ser Beck Oliver - menciono Sicowitz mirando a quien me había salvado el otro día, ...Beck, entonces así se llama, él solo asintió. - bien! vaya al parecer Tori no es la única nueva. - dijo mientras me miraba. - y... díganme chicos, cual es su talento? Tori? - que? Soy la primera? Tengo que empezar yo?.

- ... Supongo que soy buena cantando.

- así que canto, bien que tal si pasas al frente y nos das una pequeña demostración. - me levante de mi asiento, camine hasta llegar y pararme al frente de todos. Estaba muy nerviosa pero tenia que hacerlo así que empecé a cantar lo mejor que pude.(make it shine)

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Felling lost but now and then_

_I breath it in_  
_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_You bust in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your living_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

…

Cuando termine todos aplaudieron asombrados, unos hasta incluso se pararon de sus asientos emocionados. Solo hubo una persona que actuó de manera indiferente, ya deben saber quien cierto, así es Jade West. Aunque bueno no voy a perder mi tiempo ahora tratando de entenderla.( eso será después)

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

.

- y... Donde esta Beck?

- ahh no te preocupes, creo que se le hizo un poco tarde, pero alcanzara a llegar a clases. - luego de eso nos dirigimos al saló de actuación, André y yo hablamos durante un buen tiempo, al rato llegaron Cat, Beck, Jade y Brayan; y por supuesto Sicowitz.

- bien chicos, hoy vamos a ver la improvisación, supongo que todos ya deben conocer ese termino. Jade tu eliges el grupo!

- Perfecto - dijo ella cuando llego al escenario. Comenzó a llamar a la gente. – Cat, Brayan, Beck y Tori.

Subí al escenario mientras Sikowitz preguntaba por el lugar. - ¡En casa! - gritó un chico por ahí.

-Ahora necesitamos una situación - siguió Sicowitz.

- Novedades - dijo André.

- No se dice no verdades, André, se dice Mentiras - dijo el profesor.

- Novedades - Repitió André.

- ¡Ah! Novedades.

Jade, se acercó a mí y me dijo - Umm... ¿Por qué no esperas afuera? – no quería problemas con ella asi que le hice caso. Jade comenzó a actuar y los demás la siguieron.

- Hola, mi amor - le dijo a Beck - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

- Me despidieron

- Ouu, otra vez? - dijeron Cat y Brayan al únisono.

- ¡No importa! Yo tengo una sorpresa que alegrará a toda la familia - dijo Jade mientras se acercaba a mí, y me jaló del brazo hasta el escenario. - Hoy fui al refugio animal y conseguí un perro.

-. Umm... Sí, soy un perro. Woof - Dije humillada. - Soy el perro de la familia.

Jade me miró enojada, y luego miró al profesor. - Sikowitz, podrías decirle a esta que los perros no hablan - y luego me miró a mi, me acaba de llamar esta? - y que no andan en dos pies.

- Perdón, estaba acabandome el agua de este coco, pero es cierto Tori, si vas a interpretar a un perro, sé un perro – dijo Sicowitz, Jade me volvió a mirar, y no tuve otra opción que colocarme en cuatro patas. - Y ¡acción! - dijo Sikowitz.

- Y bueno, fui al refugio... animal y les traje un perro - Cat y Brayan se acercaron a mí y me acariciaron. - parece que este perro tiene pulgas - Dijo mientras ella se acercaba y me tocaba el pelo.

- Woof? - Dije con tono de pregunta.

- ¡Ahh! - Cat y Brayan se alejaron de mi.

- Pero no se preocupen - Jade también se alejó y le quitó un café frío a un chico que estaba sentado - He leído en internet que el café frío funciona muy bien - Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar sentí un chorro de café en mi cabeza.

…

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora, lo de la improvisación, si lo sé ya esta muy repetida pero que les puedo decir no sabia que mas hacer. Necesitaba que Jade humillara a Tori y no se me ocurrió otra cosa, lo siento si los defraude por esa parte. **

**Jumm... Bien una aclaración con respecto a la historia. Primero lo del "salvador", yo NUNCA dije que André salvo a Tori ustedes lo pensaron solitos, pueden leer el final del capítulo anterior y verán que no he dicho nada por el estilo. Saben... Me encanta hacerlos pensar una cosa y luego cambiarles todo de un momento a otro. No lo han notado? Ya lo he hecho muchas veces XD.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya con esto acabo con la presentación de nuestros personajes, bueno creo que solo falta el asecino pero el aparecerá luego, todavía creo que faltan como dos capítulos mas para que empieze a perseguir a Tori, es que no puedo meterlo de un momento a otro, primero tengo que preparar bien la situación, yo solo les pido algo de paciencia, por favor tratare de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Gabuoo**: hey amiga, que tal? Como estubo el capítulo?... Adivino otro giro inesperado? A que si. Creo que con esto ya me termine de ganar la venganza cierto? O me perdonará XD, mira que ya llevo dos actualizacione y tu nada de nada con tu historia. Espero leernos pronto.

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** hey hermano, PS... primero mi esquipo de futboll no hace trampa es solo que las otras tres jugadoras no sabían que había partido, por eso no jugaron. Segundo gane el torneo de ajedrez, ahora debo viajar la otra semana para concursan en otros torneos ya a nivel departamental. Y tercero sigo pensando de la misma manera, no pienso unirme a ti, victorious y el mundo entero sera mio. Ya se lo deje muy claro a tu secuas lass, ella ya debe saberlo de igual manera te lo dire a ti en esta contestacio ( copiare lo mismo que le escribí a Lass en el reviw que le deje, es que me da pereza voverlo a escribir XD)

"sin embargo ninguno de ustedes cuenta con el hecho de que pueda llegar alguien antes y quedarse con victorious, esa persona soy YO! muaja ja ja ja (si lo se... la risa maléfica le sale mejor a Angelo (-.- ) ), como dije Victorios algun dia sera mio y de nadie mas \(Ò0Ó)/, pero no solo eso, el mundo entero sera mio.

- \(Ò0Ó)/ nadie podra conmigo, ni el mismísimo Angelo con el Virus Maverick. muaja ja ja...

Mmm... cierto ahora que lo pienso no debes estar enterada de esto... veras Lass. Angelo y yo queremos ser los dueños de todas las dimensiones que existen, es solo que su mentalidad es muy diferente a la mia por la que nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada, asi que el otro dia Angelo me pido que leyera "las cronicas de Angelo" para comprobar si yo seguiría con la idea de estar en su contra conociendo el gran poder del "Virus Maverick", obviamente yo no le tengo miedo por los que estamos dispuestos a luchar por el poder, él mismo lo declaro el otro dia "nos veremos obligados a batallar por el mando de esta tierra y nuestros ejercitos. Pero te advierto, no tendre piedad con el que se interponga en mi camino (Omo)", bueno yo tampoco tendre piedad, asi que sera mejor que se cuiden. TU, SELENE, pero sobretodo ANGELO." Bueno esperare tu respuesta.

**Lizzie gza:**heyy, como estas? A que te sorprendí no? Bueno tu misma lo dijistes en este fic cualquier cosa de imprevisto puede pasar, como la de este capítulo, pero no tengo la culpa. Digo adoro hacer esto XD. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Mas allá de la realidad:** wow no puedo creerlo! Mas allá de la realidad esta leyendo mi fic! Esto es asombroso! Jaja debes pensar que estoy loca pero No es mi culpa ADORO TUS FICS, aunque no lo creas "el papel de sus vidas" fue el primer Jori que leí, me encanta ese fic lo adoro. Jumm.. Supongo que pensaras " si en verdad esta chica adora mis fícs porque nunac he visto algun reviw suyo?" bueno si lo pensastes... La respuesta es muy simple cuando leí tu fic no tenia cuenta en fanfiction por lo que no me dedicaba a dejar reviw anónimos pero siquieres paso y te dejo un reviw en cada una de tus historias, tu decides. Con respecto a que fue Beck quien salvo a Tori, tienes razón pero dime la verdad. Fuiste como todos que cambiaron de parecer al leer la ultima linea del capítulo 5? Eso me gustaría saberlo. Espero y te hayya gustado el capítulo.

**Vaniap0211:** ahh no ye preocupes no fuiste la única que se olvido de André todos lo habían hecho y luego con el capítulo anterior se olvidaron de Beck, bueno a escepcion de ti. Beck el malo? Yo creo que no XD. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Guest:** hey que tal? Si bueno... No eres el único que me dijo que los pensamientos de Trina fueron relleno, agradezco tu comentario. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.


	7. castigadas? (I parte)

**Heyy! Que tal? Vaya hasta que al****fin actualizó, ya era hora; lamento la demora es solo que estas dos ultimas semanas han sido muy difíciles para mi, he estado muy ocupada por el colegio, los torneos, problemas familiares, el trabajo, etc; y la verdad me dejan muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero bueno ya estoy aquí devuelta. **

**ni vicTORIous ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de dan**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir vamos con el capítulo espero y les guste.**

**.**

**Capítulo ****7****.**

**POV. ****JADE.**

"BEPP, BEEP, BEEP", ashhh maldito despertador, cállate de una buena vez, como lo odio si esto sigue así voy a tener que deshacerme de el. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí directamente al baño, estaba muy cansada no había dormido muy bien que digamos así que me tome todo mi tiempo requerido (mas de la cuenta) en la ducha, de igual manera no me importaba llegar tarde a Hollywood Arts, no veo porque afanarme. No quise desayunar nada en especial, simplemente quería un café así que fui a la cocina para prepararme uno; y en eso sonó el timbre de mi casa. Pero quien podrá ser a esta hora? Acaso será algún compañero buscando a mi padre? ...pero si es así. Por que? Digo mi padre esta fuera de la ciudad encargándose de unos asuntos no veo porque vendría alguien a buscarlo. En eso volvió a sonar el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos; bueno de igual manera no sabré la respuesta si me quedo aquí parada. Me dirigí a la puerta y abri para ver quien era.

- Ola Jade! Adivina que! He venido por ti

- ahh eres tu, que haces aquí? Brayan

- esperabas a alguien mas? - dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz - acaso esa es tu forma de recibir a tu mejor amigo?

- lo primero...Claro que no! Y segundo sabes como soy yo, además no me gusta que venga gente a mi casa. Y... Que haces aquí?

- Que acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que venía por ti, yo solo quería darte un aventon, sé que no tienes auto así que creí que sería buena idea llevarte a H.A. Entonces que dices? Quieres que te lleve? O prefieres caminar?

- ashh, está bien, tu ganas, vamos.

- genial! - dijo entusiasmado.

Cuando llegamos a Hollywood Arts pude distinguir a lo lejos la silueta de Vega, hace mucho que quiero humillarla (más de lo que ya lo ha hecho) o aunque sea asustarla un poco pero como siempre Brayan está interfiriendo todo. Es por eso que tengo un plan.

- Brayan podrías traerme un café - le pedí con un tono de voz tierno(?) y una sonrisa fingida, definitivamente soy la mejor actriz, puedo engañar hasta a mi mejor amigo.

- cual es la palabra mágica?. - dijo serio y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ahh por favor?

- está bien, vuelvo en unos minutos. - dijo mientras se retiraba. Genial!, es mi turno de ir por Vega.

- Vega! - grite en medio del pasillo en el que estábamos.

- Ola Jade, como estas? - agh como odio que haga eso... Ser tan amable con todo mundo, porque siempre debe preocuparse por los demás?, por que se preocupa por mí? Que le importa mi animo. Acaso el de ella me importa? Bueno... Tal vez... NO! Por supuesto que no, no me interesa nada en lo que tenga que ver Vega.

- Que te importa mi estado de ánimo Vega!

- No hace falta que grites de esa manera, yo solo quería saber como estabas. - y sigue siendo amable depues de que le grite? Esta chica si que tiene problemas, creo que peores que los de Cat... Bueno ni tanto. Empecé a acercarme lentamente a ella como si un animal asechara su presa.

- Yo hago lo que se me de la gana Vega! Y como te dije antes que te importa mi estado de animo. - cada vez estaba mas cerca, ella empezó a retroceder.

- que pasa Vega?, asustada de que Brayan no este aquí para protegerte? - pregunto mientras sonrió, seguí acercándome y ella igualmente retrocediendo hasta que choco con una pared. Ahora es toda mía.

- Tori! Que bueno que te encuentro - Dijo una voz atras de mi - lo siento Jade pero te quitare a Tori por un momento, es que necesito hablar con ella de algo urgente. - sin darme tiempo para replicar Andre se llevo a Vega, - bien al parecer tuvistes suerte hoy, pero no sera siempre - solte al aire en medio del pasillo.

- Jade! mira, tu café - dijo Brayan, quien apareció de la nada y sostenía dos cafés, uno en cada mano.

- gracias - le dije en modo de susurru apenas audible.

- que dijiste, creo que no te escuche - dijo en tono de burla.

- en ese caso lavate los oídos para la próxima, porque ahora no lo pienso volver a decir. - luego de eso ambos nos pusimos en marcha hacia la clase de actuación.

No paso mucho tiempo en cuanto llego Sicowitz, menciono algo sobre la improvisación y quiso hacer un ejercicio de esta; me pidió que yo dirigiera el gupo de improvisación y así lo hice. Llame al escenario a Beck, Cat, Brayan y por supuesto a Tori, seria mi oportunidad de humillarla en el dia de hoy. Le pedi que se quedará en pasillo esperando para que luego entrara en escena, la pobre ilusa me hizo caso sin ninguna objeción y comenzamos a improvisar. Todo era un tema común y corriente, una pareja muy "feliz" como cualquier otra con una familia que los hacia sonreír. Agh que asco, familias como estas no existen, bueno solo en las telenovelas. Beck dijo que lo habian despedido y en eso se me ocurrió la manera en la que humillaría a Vega. Ella seria el perro de la familia, al principio fue tan estúpida que no supo como improvisar, luego si lo empezó a hacer bien, yo dije que tenia pulgas y ahi vino la mejor parte de la improvisación.

- Pero no se preocupen - me aleje y le quite el café frío a un chico que estaba sentado - He leído en internet que el café frío funciona muy bien - y de un momento a otro Vega ya estaba bañada con el chorro del café, jajaja esto si que es divertido. Vega se puso de pie, crei que iba a huir del salón o algo parecido pero no lo hizo, mas bien termino por sentenciar su muerte; tomo el cafe frio de una chica y lo tiro en mi empapándome toda.

- pero que...? Como te atreves?! - estaba hecha una furia, nadie se burla de Jade, nadie enfreta a Jade, Nadie!

- tu empezaste - fue lo unico que pudo decir en su defensa, antes de lanzarme sobre ella con mis tijeras en mano, listas para enterrarse en su hermoso y provocativo cuello,... pero que?! Pense que el cuello de Vega es provocativo? Que rayos me pasa?.

- Jade, no! - gritaron Brayan y Beck a la vez mientras ambos intentaban separarme de Vega. Lo unico que ella hacia era evitar que le diera con mis tijeras, luego de forcejar por unos 10 minutos consiguieron separarme, claro que no lo hubieran logrado si Sicowitz y Andre no hubieran ayudado.

- suficiente! - grito Sicowitz, quien estaba rojo de toda la fuerza que tuvo que usar para separarme de Vega. - ambas tienen problemas de convivencia entre ustedes asi que iran a la oficina de Lane para que arreglen sus diferencias!

- pero Sicowitz... - trato de replicar Vega pero nuestro maestro la interrumpio.

- he dicho que suficiente! ahora vayan a la oficina de Lane! - wow creo que es la primera vez que lo veo molesto desde que lo conoci.

- ahh bien - Dijo Vega mientras se retiraba del salon e instantaneamente una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro.

- Jade tu también debes ir a la oficina de Lane.

- que? Pero yo ... Ashhh esta bien - dije resignada.

Me dirigi a la oficina de Lané, cuando llegue a la puerta encontré a Vega parada ahí, tal vez decidiendo si entrar o no, yo solo pase al lado de ella ignorándola y entre como si nada; no iba a pedir permiso. Segundos despues Vega me siguió.

- ohhh hola chicas, como estan? - saludo el orientador quien se encontraba en su peculiar silla de bambú.

- No se tu, pero yo estoy bañada en café frío. Como crees que me siento? - pregunte de manera sarcástica.

- entiendo, por lo que sé ustedes no se llevan muy bien que digamos, podrían decirme que ocurrió esta vez?

- Vega me tiro un café frío encima - dije haciéndome la inocete.

- Tu empezaste!

- por supuesto que no! Todo fue porque eres una pésima actriz.

- ahh si? Ps tu eres peor actriz que cualquiera.

- OYE!

- chicas, chicas, basta. Podrían parar de una buena vez. - trato de tranquilizarnos el orientador.

- no hasta que Vega deje de ser tan estupida.

- yo no soy estúpida - dijo Vega con su voz chillóna.

- bien! Si no van a parar entonces estan castigadas!

- que? Pero...

- no hay peros, se quedaran toda esta semana después de clases ayudando a arreglar unas cuantas cosas - sentenció Lané. Genial, hora estaré castigada todo el tiempo.

- bien hecho Vega - solte con odio mientras me retiraba de la oficina.

.

**POV. TRINA.**

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento apoyada sobre mi auto esperando a Cat, le había prometido que terminando la escuela iriamos al centro comercial.

Desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles, tanto a mis padres y Tori como a mi se nos habia hecho muy fácil acostumbrarnos a esta ciudad, después de todo mi madre tenia razón, _"en este lugar las personas son mejores que aquellas que se hacían llamar nuestros amigos",_ no me arrepentía de nada, había conocido a Cat, a pesar de que al principio me traía malos recuerdos logre dejar eso a un lado y ahora pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, hoy saldríamos al centro comercial, aunque ella lo vea como una simple salida de amigas yo lo veía como algo mas, lo veía como una oportunidad para conquistarla, así es: yo Trina Vega me habia enamorado de Cat Valentine y no desaprovecharía ninguna de las oportunidades que tengo para lograr mi cometido.

Como hoy, Tori... ella iba a ir con nosotros pero al parecer se metió en problemas y ahora esta castigada; no es que me alegre porque mi hermana tenga que pasar todo este tiempo con la bruja de Jade es solo que... Ahora podré pasar toda la tarde con Cat a solas.

- Trina! - grito Cat lanzándose sobre mi por suerte estaba apoyada en el auto o hubiera sido mas que seguro que en este preciso momento estaríamos en el suelo. - perdón la demora es solo que tenia que entregar un trabajo al profesor de historia.

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- y... Donde esta Tori?

- Tori... Bueno resulta que tuvo problemas con Jade y ahora ambas están castigadas.

- ohhh, es una lástima, pensé que nos divertiríamos las tres juntas.

- oye... Aun podemos divertirnos las dos, claro que si ya no quieres ir enten...

- NO!... Digo te hice esperar mucho tiempo como para ya no ir, además tu lo dijistes nos divertiremos las dos.

- bien... Entonces vamos? - dije mientras habría la puerta del copiloto e invitaba a Cat a que entrará al auto, no se si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver que Cat se sonrojo un poco.

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue muy... Como decirlo... Agradable, si eso es, Cat se la paso hablando de su extraño hermano, de todo lo que había hecho hoy, además me contó de la pelea de Tori y Jade, debo admitrlo, mi hermana tiene mucho valor como para haberla enfrentado ya que no muchos hacen eso o mejor dicho ninguno.

- Trina, Trina! Mira ese vestido - dijo Cat emocionada mientras pasábamos por una tienda de ropa.

- jumm... Si es muy lindo, se te miraría muy bien. lo quieres?

- ... Yo en realidad... - dijo un poco nerviosa - estaba pensando que se te miraría mejor a ti - termino de decir mientras agachaba su cabeza, seguramente tratando de esconder el hecho de que se había sonrojado, lo cual la hacia ver mas tierna, definitivamente esta chica es un amor no lo creen?

Entramos a la tienda y al final termine comprando el vestido, Cat no paro de insistir así que quise darle el gusto. Seguimos dando vueltas por el centro comercial, pasamos por una tienda de peluches y pude observar como Cat se quedo mirando a travez del vidrio, mire a la misma dirección que ella y me di cuenta que miraba un peluche, era un conejo gigante, de color blanco y tenia los ojos de azul. Además de que usaba una bufanda y un gorro.

- lo quieres?

- yo... No quiero, es decir, no puedo; no traje nada de plata - dijo muy apenada.

- no te preocupes, yo te lo regalo. - dije mientras entraba en la tienda, hable con la chica de la caja, dijo que ya estaba encargado pero al final logre convencerla para que me lo vendiera.

- Trina no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi.

- te dije que no te preocuparas, además fui yo quien quiso regalártelo. - dije de manera tranquila para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gusta ver y que creen? Lo conseguí!

El resto del día fue increíble, estuvimos caminando por ahí, comimos helado, fuimos a cine y de venida hicimos una parada en el parque, Cat estuvo un rato jugando con los niños que habían por ahí hasta que se hizo de noche y tuve que llevarla a su casa.

Cuando llegamos me vaje del auto antes que ella y avance hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, tal cual caballero, lo cual hizo que Cat se volviera a sonrojar, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

- Trina... me diverti mucho hoy, muchas gracias por este día - Se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome, dejando su cabeza entre mi cuello y paso sus brazos por este mismo, yo instintivamente la tome de la cintura tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer las dos al suelo. Cat levanto su cabeza quedando asi nuestros rostros muy cerca uno del otro, podía sentir su respiración sobre mí, era agitada, al parecer estaba nerviosa igual que yo.

No podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos, no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero luego me fije en sus labios rosas aclamando porque los besara, Cat inocentemente se relamió sus labios y eso fue suficiente para acabar con el control que tenia sobre mi cuerpo, lentamente empecé a acercarme a ellos, quería probarlos, quería probar sus labios; Cat no se alejo ni un solo momento solo permaneció quieta, lo que me dio confianza para seguir avanzando; seguí acercándome a ellos, estaba a solo centímetros de probar sus labios hasta que...

- ohhh, hermanita hasta que al fin llegas, mis padres y yo ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti. - Cat y yo nos separamos como si se tratara de dos imanes cuando se repelan, el momento se había arruinado y todo por quien parece ser el hermano mayor de Cat.

- Cat, yo... - trate de decir pero ella salió corriendo y entro a su casa, su hermano la miro raro pero no le tomo la menor importancia, solo alzó sus hombros en modo de indiferencia y entro como si nada a la casa.

Me quede de pie como una idiota mirando la puerta, yo... No podía reaccionar, no lograba entender porque ella hizo eso, estube como dies minutos mas en esa misma posición hasta que entendí que Cat no saldría de su casa, al menos no por hoy así que simplemente subi a mi auto y me marche del lugar.

Cuando llegue a mi hogar, subi derecho a mi habitación, no salude a nadie porque no quería hablar con alguna persona, me encerré en mi cuarto y me la pase pensando en lo que había acabado de ocurrir; esto debe ser una broma, soy una idiota, lo había arruinado todo, de seguro que ahora Cat me odia, ya no querrá ser mi amiga o peor aun no querrá volver a verme; como es que pude pensar en besarla, debi haberme dado cuenta que ella no quería. - ahh! Que idiota fui! - solte al aire junto con toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

.

**POV. TORI.**

Esto debe ser una broma, no puedo estar castigada, todo es culpa de jade ella fue quien comenzó con toda esta pelea que me tenía ya fuera de mis casillas. Ahora por culpa de ella no podíamos irnos de Hollywood Arts hasta que acabáramos de organizar todo este desastre.

- Vega, vamos trabaja más rápido o nunca saldremos de aquí. - agh como la detesto.

- sabes Jade, acabaríamos esto más rápido si colaboraras en algo.

- y lo estoy haciendo Vega, estoy supervisando que hagas bien tu trabajo.

- Jade, ambas tenemos que arreglar esto, podrías ayudarme, por favor. Tal vez y así acabemos más rápido. - le propuse, no quería hacer todo el trabajo yo, ya estaba harta de Jade.

- ahh, esta bien Vega ayudare, pero aclaro no es porque tu lo pidas, lo haré porque quiero salir lo mas pronto de este lugar.

Luego de que Jade empezara a ayudar por fin pude notar el cambio en lo que estábamos haciendo, cuando terminamos podía notar que ya era tarde, al parcer ya era de noche.

- bien! Al fin me puedo ir de este lugar. - dijo Jade mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Jade espérame - hable antes de partir a correr tras ella hasta que la alcance.

- que quieres Vega?!

- yo quería... - justo en ese momento todas las luces de H.A. Se apagaron, todo estaba oscuro no podía ver nada.

- genial! Lo que faltaba - escuche el susurro por parte de Jade.

- debe ser una falla eléctrica.

- eso no importa, por cierto Vega vas a hablar o piensas tenerme todo el tiempo que quieras aquí?.

Iba a responder pero en eso escuchamos unos paso que provenían de afuera de donde nosotras estábamos.

- quien anda ahí?! - pregunto Jade, su voz retumbo por toda la habitación, hubo total silencio después de eso, yo estaba asustada, ya deben saber que soy muy miedosa para estas cosas así que me aferre al brazo de Jade. - oye... Sueltame - exigió esta, no me importaba lo que dijera no me iba a soltar de ella. - vega hablo enserio, no me hagas... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que en eso volvimos a escuchar los pasos de antes, solo que esta vez, sea quien sea se estaba acercando a nosotras.

...

**Bien! Eso es todo por hoy, en verdad lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado; por lo visto habrá catrina - sugerencia de Guest - así que espero que le guste tanto el Jori como el catrina, asi como a mi. Aunque no estoy muy segura de como quedo, es la primera vez que escribo; ustedes que creen?**

**Por cierto... Que pasara ahora con nuestras chicas?, quien sera la persona que se acerca a ellas?, que opinan de la respuesta de Tori a Jade con respecto a lo del café?, que tal la cita de Cat y Trina? Por que Cat reaccionó de esa manera? Alguien mas además de mi odia al hermano de Cat? Las cosas se arreglaran entre ellas ( Cat y Trina)? Mmm... ( no sé qué más preguntar -.- ) Todas estas interrogantes y muchas más serán reveladas en el próximo capítulo. **

**Bueno... Antes de pasar a las respuestas de los reviws una pregunta (además de las de aya arriba XD). Alguna vez se han imaginado un crossover de Victorious y scooby doo?, se imaginan a los del elenco de victorious ayudando a los del misterio a la orden a resolver uno? Porque si lo han hecho y no han leído nada parecido, PS no tienen tiempo que perder, definitivamente tienen que leer el fic "mysterious" escrito por mi hermano menor, el mismísimo "Shin Maverick Hell Angelo", aunque no lo crean es una buenísima combinación, "**_**misterios albergan en Hollywood Arts, podrá el grupo de misterio a la orden descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto?**_**" descubranlo en MYSTERIOUS. **

**- (parezco a esas personas de TV cuando ofrecen un producto (-.-)**

.

**Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir así que vamos a las contestaciones de los reviw:**

**Gabuoo: **como siempre eres la primera en dejarme un reviw, muchas gracias no sabes cómo eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, lamento la demora pero por lo visto también tuve unos cuantos bloqueos mentales, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo al igual que espero la contiii de tu fic. No leemos pronto.

**Vaniap0211**: jajja si lo se mi estrategia es muy cruel pero como te lo digo para que me entiendas... Jumm... Ya se! Es como la esencia de mi fic, no estoy muy segura de eso pero como dije me encanta hacerlo. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lizzie gza:** bueno... No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, perdona la tardanza, en verdad lo lamento. Jumm... Así que quieres que siga con los giros inesperados? Bueno eso no hay porque pedirlo, después de todo son parte esencial de mi fic XD

**Angelo:** de ahora en adelante te llamare así porque tu nombre si que esta muy largo para escribirlo y ya me aburri de eso, espero y no te moleste. pasando a la contestación, Si bueno, yo también odio a Beck pero que te digo, lo considero el mas apto para arruinar la relación de nuestras chicas (creo) de igual manera ya te había dicho antes que te retaba, no? Así que... Qué opinas ahora de todo esto?... PD: cuando piensas actualizar "mas allá de la muerte?" Ya han pasado como dos semanas y además te hice la publicidad de mysteríous, la cual no sé cómo quedo, aunque a mi me gusto.

**Guest:** bueno PS... Espero que hayas entendido la explicación de quien en verdad salvo a Tori, perdón si te confundi con eso pero es que es mi forma de escribir además de que el fic se llama "no todo es como siempre lo esperas" así que por obligación tengo que hacerlo. Jumm... Con lo del catrina, lo había pensado pero no estaba segura si hacerlo o no pero tu reviw término convenciéndome de escribirlo. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.

**sin mas que decir me despido XD**


	8. castigadas? (II parte)

**Heeyyy! Qué tal? Vaya... Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, en verdad lamento la tardanza chicos pero créanme que culpa mía no es, por mí que yo actualizaria cada dos dias lamentablemente no se puede; todo es por causa de mis maestros, que al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo con dejarme tareas y trabajos para evitar que yo escribiera, como odio la escuela (-.-)**

**Bien! Como ya deben saberlo ni victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lastimosamente... (-.-)**

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a mis dos nuevas lectoras:**** Mica**** y ****Nonodyeasy, ****gracias por sus reviws y sin más que decir he aquí el capítulo 8. Espero y les guste xD**

**. **

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

- quien anda ahí?! - pregunto Jade, su voz retumbo por toda la habitación, hubo total silencio después de eso, yo estaba asustada, ya deben saber que soy muy miedosa para estas cosas así que me aferre al brazo de Jade. - oye... Suéltame - exigió esta, no me importaba lo que dijera no me iba a soltar de ella. - vega hablo enserio, no me hagas... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que en eso volvimos a escuchar los pasos de antes, solo que esta vez, sea quien sea se estaba acercando a nosotras.

...

**Capítulo 8.**

El sonido de los pasos cada vez se hacía más fuerte a medida de que él o ella se acercaba a nosotras y no solo eso, sino también el miedo en mi interior, me invadía rápido y se hacía mucho más intenso de lo normal; cuando me pareció escucharlos a tan solo un metro de distancia sea lo que sea paro en seco. Hubo nuevamente total silencio, yo estaba temblando de lo aterrada que me encontraba ni siquiera me di cuenta de a qué hora me escondí detrás de Jade, mientras que ella simplemente se encontraba concentrada a todo lo que ocurría en nuestro alrededor, pendiente de si tendría que defenderse.

- jade... - trate de decir algo pero fui interrumpida por ella.

- shhh, cállate vega, no lo arruines esta vez

En eso un relámpago cayo (_estaba lloviendo?... Vaya el miedo ya ni me deja escuchar lo que ocurre afuera_) iluminando todo el salón donde nos encontrábamos, frente a nosotras no había nadie lo que me desconcertó, jade volteo hacia mí para decirme algo tenía una mirada seria la cual de un momento a otro se convirtió en asombro y preocupación (?)

- Vega! Cuidado! - grito mientras me tomaba de mi brazo y me jalaba haciéndome a un lado pasando ella al lugar en el que segundos antes estaba yo, por el repentino jalón perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada en el suelo cerrando mis ojos por el dolor del golpe, frente a mi escuche un estruendo pero para cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba oscuro como antes.

- pero que... - otro relámpago cayo haciendo que el salón se iluminara como anteriormente había ocurrido por unos cuantos segundos, segundos que me fueron suficientes para poder mirar a Jade en el suelo y sobre ella un tipo de negro que usaba pasamontañas, ambos forcejeando con un cuchillo entre sus manos.

_Pero qué? De donde rayos salió este tipo? Si hace un segundo no estaba! _Tenía que ayudar a Jade de alguna manera pero cómo?

- Vega aprovecha y lárgate de este lugar - _que? Que acaso piensa que la voy a dejar sola?_

- Que rayos dices Jade, no puedo dejarte.

- hablo en serio Vega! Vete! - dijo mientras seguía forcejeando con el sujeto y evitaba que la hiriera con el cuchillo. _No voy a dejar a Jade sola en este lugar, no puedo dejarla a su suerte, debo ayudarla como sea_, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ayudar a Jade, por lo que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Corrí hacia el tipo y lo empuje con mi propio cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas sacándolo de encima de Jade y provocando que el cuchillo saliera volando de sus manos, el sujeto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde había caído el cuchillo para recuperarlo, al darme cuenta de eso mi cuerpo actuó solo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que él, pero Jade me detuvo.

- Vega! No hay tiempo vámonos! - había vuelto a tomarme de mi brazo derecho y empezó a jalar de el para que corriera junto a ella dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta principal de H.A. no podía resistirme, ella tenía razón no podíamos afirmar que ganaríamos si nos enfrentábamos a ese sujeto, todo estaba oscuro y no veíamos nada, así que mejor escapar y conservar nuestras vidas.

Corrimos lo más rápido que daban nuestros pies tratando de no chocar con nada en el camino por la poca luz que había, podía escuchar los pasos del tipo quien también venia corriendo tras nosotras, giramos por uno de los pasillos de Hollywood Arts. para tratar de perdernos de la vista del sujeto seguimos corriendo hasta que logramos ver la puerta principal de H.A.

- genial - escuche lo que dijo Jade al poder divisar la puerta, solo nos faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando de las escaleras apareció corriendo el tipo y se lanzó contra Jade, ambos giraban por el suelo intercambiando sus puestos de por quién dominaba la situación, quien lo consiguió fue el desconocido, como no podía dejar esto así fui de nuevo contra él y lo lance lejos de Jade tal y como lo había hecho antes.

- Jade te encuentras bien? – pregunté mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella para estar a su misma altura.

- Tori... – susurro Jade mientras nos levantábamos y en un movimiento rápido me tomo por mis hombros y me hizo a un lado.

.

**POV. JADE.**

Cuando me levante junto a Vega logre ver por encima de su hombre como el sujeto se acercaba velozmente a nosotras, tome a Vega por los hombros y la hice a un lado justo a tiempo, mientras yo retrocedía unos cuantos pasos antes de que el tipo nos tocara.

Luego de eso, el tipo se acercó a mí y me lanzo un puñetazo, yo lo esquive sin el mayor esfuerzo, siguió haciendo lo mismo y yo seguí esquivando, esto ya se estaba haciendo muy fácil y aburridor, sinceramente esperaba más de este sujeto, es una lástima pero bueno mejor acabo con él, estaba decidida a acabarlo con mi siguiente movimiento, el sujeto lanzo un golpe, yo lo esquive y ya estaba preparada para ser yo quien golpeara al sujeto, sin embargo no esperaba que el tipo de una lanzara una patada a mi cara, instintivamente incline mi cabeza un poco hacia adelante y me cubrí con mis brazos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, desconcertada levante la vista para ver hacia el sujeto, no estaba frente a mí, - pero que... - justo en ese momento escuche un grito de dolor por parte de ¿vega?

Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en ella, estaba de rodillas con ambas manos sobre su abdomen tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor y frente a ella, a unos cuantos centímetros estaba el tipo de negro sostenido el cuchillo con su mano derecha del cual escurría un poco de sangre. Sin pensarlo me acerque al sujeto y le di un buen golpe en su cara luego lo mande lejos con una patada en su estómago, cayo a unos cuantos metros de donde vega y yo nos encontrábamos, se paró como si nada y empezó a reírse a ¿carcajadas?, levanto su vista y se Podía ver en sus ojos una especie de ¿felicidad? _Pero que carajos le entro a este tipo, ¿por qué estaba feliz si acabo de golpearlo?, a menos que... Haya realizado lo que quería, si ese es el caso entonces estaba a gusto por haber herido a Tori?... Acaso ese era su objetivo principal?_, de solo pensarlo mi sangre hervía, estaba furiosa; sin meditarlo dos veces me lance hacia el sujeto, le di un buen puñetazo en el estómago, luego una patada en sus piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por lo cayo frente a mí y aproveche para darle un rodillazo en su cara

- aaahhhh! - Escuche el grito de dolor por parte del mientras se ponía de pie y se agarraba su nariz, jajaja eso le pasa por lastimar a Vega... Digo por meterse con Jade West

- Jade ayúdame - susurro vega (*ahora estaba a mi lado*) antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.

- Tori! Tori!

Escuche un ruido y mire hacia al frente, vi como el tipo se escapaba, _genial lo deje huir_, dije para mis adentros, pero eso no importa ahora debo llevar a Vega al hospital, la tome entre mis brazos y me dirigí al estacionamiento, la cargue hasta el auto de Brayan, el muy considerado lo había dejado para que yo tuviera algo en que volver a casa, definitivamente es el mejor, aunque nunca se lo diré de frente, subí a vega en el asiento del copiloto, cerré la puerta y entre rápidamente al auto, lo encendí y me dirigí al hospital.

- Jade... - volteé a ver a vega, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía sus ojos entre cerrados, y aún mantenía sus manos sobre su abdomen. - jade... Tengo sueño...

- vega resiste... Solo un poco - dije volviendo a fijar mi vista en la carretera, pise el acelerador a fondo, no me importaba lo que llegara a pasar solo quería que Vega llegara a tiempo. Cuando por fin llegue tome a Vega entre mis brazos y avance hasta la entrada del hospital.

- necesito ayuda... Por favor! - grite desesperada al ver como Tori ya no reaccionaba, dos médicos se acercaron a mí; uno traía una camilla y el otro me ayudo a situar a vega en ella, luego la llevaron a una sala, trate de seguirla pero una enfermera se interpuso en mi camino.

- lo siento señorita... Pero usted debe esperar aquí! - me quede parada a la mitad del pasillo, observando como los doctores y las enfermeras se llevaban a Tori y como una puerta obstaculizaba mi vista.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba desesperada, no tenía noticias de Tori desde que ella atravesó la puerta de esa habitación, solo espero que sobreviva y... _A todo esto que hago yo aquí? Por qué carajos me preocupo por Tor... Digo Vega? Que rayos me pasa hoy? Ya debería estar en mi casa no aquí en el hospital, Vega no es asunto mío. De hecho debería irme antes de que alguien me vea y..._

- Jade? - _genial,_ la voz chillona de la hermana de vega interrumpió mis pensamientos - que haces aquí? - Trina estaba junto con sus padres frente a mí, esperando a que yo respondiera lo que Trina me pregunto, justo en eso salió un doctor de la sala en la que Vega estaba

- son familiares de la paciente vega? - todos asintieron menos yo - bien, la señorita Tori vega recibió una puñalada en su abdomen cerca de su estómago, tuvo mucha suerte de no haber dado con él o esto le hubiera podido haber causado una hemorragia externa, a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente fue traída al hospital justo a tiempo - dijo esto mirándome

- disculpe doctor podemos ver a nuestra hija? - pregunto el señor Vega

- si claro en unos momentos Tori será trasladada a otra habitación, para entonces podrán entrar a verla, aún se mantiene dormida debido a la pérdida de sangre pero tal vez en unas horas despierte, con su permiso me retiro - dijo mientras se acercaba a otro doctor y se retiraban a del lugar.

- ahhhh; es un alivio, muchas gracias, en serio te debemos la vida de nuestra hija - dijo la señora Vega mientras me abrazaba, esto era bastante incomodo, normalmente no dejo que me abracen ni siquiera a mi padre, pero este momento no se... Tenía un ambiente un tanto familiar, no estoy muy segura de lo que siento ahora.

- no deben porque agradecer hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho - solté bastante seria - que tengan buena noche - dije mientras me alejaba de ese lugar, salí del hospital y camine hasta el auto de Brayan, subí en el y fui directo a mi hogar, definitivamente me merezco un largo y relajante baño.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde le inconveniente que tuvo Tori en H.A. Ella aún sigue en el hospital, aun no le han dado de alta; La directora Helen había hecho un gran trabajo ocultando lo que paso esa noche, la mayoría piensa que tori está enferma, somos muy pocos lo que sabemos la verdad, de hecho solo nuestros amigos lo saben, yo le conté a Brayan y a Cat, André le contó a Beck, no tengo ni idea de cómo él se enteró, extrañamente llego con la nariz rota al otro día, dijo que había tenido un pequeño accidente, todos le creyeron, todos menos yo, obviamente había algo en sus palabras que me decían que no era verdad, Cat y Trina estuvieron actuando raro todo este tiempo, Cat hui de Trina no sé por qué pero esta era cada vez más insistente y seguía tras ella intentándolo de nuevo.

Acababa de salir de Hollywood Arts. Me dirigía a hacia la estación de policías, al parecer unos compañeros encontraron algo interesante con el cuerpo de la última víctima del asesino, así que me pidieron que fuera a echar un vistazo.

- ohhh oficial West, que bueno que llego

- oficial Jones dígame que fue lo que encontró con el cuerpo?

- jajá como siempre tan directa oficial West, bien sígame - dijo mientras tomaba camino por uno de los pasillos de la estación, entramos a su oficina, él fue hasta su escritorio y tomo un sobre que estaba algo sucio y arrugado, estuve mirando el sobre por un rato hasta que decidí hablar.

- que hay en ese sobre? - pregunte intrigada.

- aun no lo sabemos oficial West, le afirmo que ninguno de nosotros ha mirado el contenido de este.

- no entiendo el por qué? Ya deberían estar investigando acerca de esto, Si tienen una pista con más razón aun. - dije de manera reprobatoria, _que acaso no saben hacer su trabajo?._

- créame oficial West que en más de una ocasión quise abrir este sobre pero no lo hice porque si se fija está dirigido a alguien - dijo mientras lo tendía hacia mí, yo lo tome entre mis manos y le di la vuelta, cuál fue mi impresión de ver que el nombre marcado era "Jadelyn August West" si, el sobre estaba dirigido hacia mí? Pero... Por qué?

- ya veo... Entiendo, gracias por hacerme llegar esto, ahora siga con su trabajo oficial Jones.

- con su premiso me retiro - dijo mientras se iba de su oficina, yo me quede un rato recostada en el escritorio mirando el sobre, batallando en abrirlo o no, no sé porque pero tenía la impresión de que el contenido de este no me agradaría para nada, pero... Era la única pista que tenía, tal vez y así pueda atrapar al asesino, sin más que pensar rompí el sobre con delicadeza, ya abierto, saque lo que había en él, era una foto, una foto de... ¿Vega? Fruncí el ceño extrañada, _pero que carajos? No entendía que tenía que ver vega en todo esto_ - esto deber ser una broma! - dije al mismo tiempo que tiraba la foto en el escritorio, estaba frustrada, esperaba que con esto pudiera haber dado con algo que me llevara al asesino pero no, suspire mientras bajaba mi vista hacia la fotografía y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de que había algo más, detrás de la fotografía había algo escrito:

.

_"Tuvieron suerte aquella vez_

_ Pero ten por seguro oficial West _

_Que para la próxima yo ganaré,_

_Tori será mía y tú morirás._

_PD: si fuera tu iría por ella en este momento_"

.

Era lo que decía atrás de la foto, entonces... Eso quiere decir que quien nos atacó aquella vez era el asesino? Estuve a punto de atraparlo y lo deje ir, lance un puño contra la pared para tratar de controlar un poco la frustración que sentía, es que... Él era mío, lo hubiera podido atrapar y ya no estaría asesinando a más personas, - como pude dejarlo ir!

Entonces recordé: "_si fuera tu iría por ella en este momento_" cierto Tori!, tenía que ir por ella, estaba en peligro, me dirigí en seguida al hospital, apenas llegue corrí por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tori, temía por llegar tarde, habitación 106, apenas estuve frente a la puerta, la abrí de un solo tirón...

...

**Tan tan tan... **

**Bien! Eso es todo por hoy, perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí chicos y chicas pero no se me ocurría nada más que escribir xD. Jajaja ok no (-.-) no fue por eso xP **

**Jujuju el JORI y el CATRINA se acerca cada vez más!(Creo XD). **

**Vaya... al parecer nuestro asesino ya hizo su aparición y ahora ira tras de Tori...**

**- que pasara ahora que Tori está en peligro?**

**- Podrá la oficial West con todo esto?**

**- Jade habrá llegado a tiempo al hospital? O... De lo contrario habrá sido tarde?**

**- no sé ustedes pero para mí como que Jade ya está por ser invadida de Jori, ustedes que creen?**

**- quien podrá ser el asesino? **

**- alguien quiere matar a Kira por haber mandado a Tori al hospital?... Espera quee?! **

**Todo esto y mucho más será revelado en los próximos capítulos de NTECSLE. xD**

**Gabuoo: **jajaja puedes oler el jori?... el otro dia pensaba que Yo lo estaba oliendo pero me equivoque, era la comida de mi madre (-.-) jajaj xD bueno… tenías razón hubo un poco de acción y pronto habrá más!... Jajaja si lo sé... A mí también me dio pena por Cat, la pobre está muy confundida créeme y todo por un antiguo amor que interferirá en el catrin... Ups creo que ya dije de más, mejor me cayo (-.-)

**Vaniap0211: **gracias por tu reviw, fuiste la única que respondió a todas mis preguntas, haces que sienta que no pierdo mi tiempo haciéndolas u.u espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**lizzie gza**** :** que bien te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también, y con respecto al catrina, ten por seguro que habrá! xD

**Guest: **jajaja si lo sé... Soy muy cruel por haber evitado el beso entre Cat y Trina, de hecho no fui yo, fue el hermano de Cat… ok no (-.-)… es solo que algo me decía que aún no era el momento XD. Nuevamente te agradezco por haberlo sugerido y tienes razón JORI y CATRINA son la mejor combinación xD.

**Mica****:** espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… creo que respondí parte de tu pregunta sobre quien se acercaba, digo a medias porque aún no se sabe quién es el asesino…. Gracias por comentar XD

**Nonodyeasy**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este igual xD… yo también espero que Cat y Trina arreglen todo, no soporto verlas separadas jaja te engañe con lo de Beck? Jaja lo se… me encanto como quedo toda esa parte XD


End file.
